<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>秦王府的饭 by Gata_Catty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310989">秦王府的饭</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gata_Catty/pseuds/Gata_Catty'>Gata_Catty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gata_Catty/pseuds/Gata_Catty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>武德九年的盛夏，各路人马围绕着万能的许愿机“九鼎”展开的玄幻战争。</p><p>注：人设和情节借鉴了包括但不限于Fate系列的诸多作品，历史人物和历史事件均惨遭魔改。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>什么都看不见。</p><p>    只能听见模糊的声音。</p><p>    好像有火的声音，还有像是树枝被踩断、枯叶被碾成齑粉的声音。</p><p>    而最为明显的，是一声声残次不齐的惊叫。</p><p>    好像是人类，也可能是别的什么动物。</p><p>    声音不大，但是极其的凄厉。</p><p>    就像一根根细长的针，穿过耳膜，直直地**人的大脑里。</p><p>    头痛欲裂。</p><p>    李世民终于无法忍受了，他强迫自己从这个诡异的梦里醒过来，睁开眼，所有的声音都消失了。</p><p>    三天了。</p><p>    他已经连续三天做这着这同一个梦。</p><p>    与这奇怪的梦相伴而来的，还有自己右手手背上突然出现的红色印记——一开始，他还以为这些都是自己那次过度饮酒的后遗症。五日前，太子李建成和齐王李元吉不知哪根筋搭错了非要约他喝酒，等到夤夜时分散席之后回到秦王府，李世民却突然吐血不止。</p><p>    秦王府上下都认为是那天的酒宴有问题。李世民对此没有说什么，正好趁此机会闭门谢客，韬光养晦一段时间——倒是他的父亲李渊担心得不行，先是劝李世民以后不要在深夜饮酒太多，又是狠狠地训斥了太子和齐王，甚至还想着让李世民搬到洛阳去，让他们兄弟离远一点冷静冷静——虽然这个计划到最后不了了之了。</p><p>    想到这里，他心里有些不悦。仆役们皆察觉到了他凝重的表情，并不敢多言，速速地服侍他更衣洗漱，便趋步退下了。</p><p>    李世民坐在书案前，手撑着额头，不由得又想起梦中的情景来。每次做那个梦时，他都是异常的清醒——没有置身其中的感觉，而是清清楚楚地有自己是在“做梦”、是作为“旁观者”来观察这些物像的感觉，因此每当他无法忍受那令人头痛的声音时，他总能通过“叫醒”自己来逃脱那个奇怪的梦境。</p><p>    他正回想着梦中的那些声音时，他的心腹仆役端来了早膳，连带着还有几封信件。看到有来信，李世民便不再想那怪异的梦，揭开封印，一边用膳一边看信。</p><p>    第一封信竟是李世勣写来的。看到是他，李世民不禁有些疑惑：李世勣一直在自己和太子、齐王之间保持中立，如今竟然主动给自己来信。那信大体是说他已听说秦王抱恙，劝秦王保重身体，等秦王病愈还希望能有幸与秦王共同探讨兵法云云。寥寥数言，似乎只是普通的问候，却让李世民心中大安——不知他是听到了怎样的流言蜚语，如今竟放弃了中立的立场、主动向自己示好。李世勣是当今难得一见的将才，现下正驻守并州抵御突厥，手握重兵，若他肯站在自己这边，那自己的势力必能更加无可撼动。想到这里，李世民不禁嘴角一牵，看来自己的这场病倒是让自己因祸得福了。</p><p>    还有一封没有署名——这让李世民心中陡然生疑，这种来路不明的东西是怎么送到自己手上的？但不过是封信而已，又有何可惧怕的？他压下心中的疑虑与不快，将信展开。</p><p>    信上只有八个字：</p><p>    速速行动，迟则生变。</p><p>    李世民心中一紧，这个“行动”指的是什么他不敢细想。他点起烛火，忙把这封信化了。</p><p>    竹纸在烟火中湮灭成灰，而李世民眼前看到的，却是几月前房玄龄、杜如晦被外放出京，他二人前来道别时，那欲言又止的表情。</p><p>    李世民闭上眼，深呼吸，努力让自己平静下来。他唤来仆役，撤下了只用了一半的早膳。等到屋内只余他一人后，开始提笔为李世勣回信。</p><p>    “殿下......”</p><p>    长孙无忌火急火燎地进了李世民的书房。自从李世民那晚吐血以来，整整五日，他一直在自己府中休养，未见任何人。今日突然召他过来，他还以为出了什么大事。</p><p>    但他只见李世民正坐在书案前，云淡风轻地冲他笑了一笑。</p><p>    长孙无忌这才察觉到自己的失态，连忙喘了两口气，正欲行礼时，李世民忙止住他，拉着长孙无忌和他一起坐下。</p><p>    “无忌你怎么急成这个样子？我早已说过了我并无大碍，今日让你过来，不过是想向你跟你讨论件小事。”李世民屏退左右，将今晨那封信的事情和盘托出，长孙无忌一听，先是一惊，接着又感到后怕起来。</p><p>    “殿下，说实话，不止是我，玄龄和克明也一直希望秦王您能够行周公平管蔡的故事。至于几位将军......我想他们亦是如此。只是我们秦王府的人，应该不会这样偷偷摸摸地给您送信。会不会是别的什么人从太子和齐王那里听到了什么消息？”</p><p>    李世民没有回应，但他的表情却沉重了起来。长孙无忌突然觉得这是一个劝他下定决心的大好机会，刚欲开口，却突然犹豫了。</p><p>    隋末长年的战乱、政治斗争中的明枪暗箭——他已见过太多的人伦惨剧。长孙无忌本以为自己已经足够理智，能够辅佐他认定的君王做出果决的判断。但他毕竟不是那心如蛇蝎之人，劝人手足相残这种事他又怎能毫无负担地脱口而出？</p><p>    他逼迫自己狠下心，腹诽着该怎样委婉地劝秦王放弃他天真的想法——对方连下毒这种下作的手段都使出来了，还有什么理由跟他们讲什么情义呢？长孙无忌终于下定了决心开口，却发现李世民冲他轻轻地摇了摇头。</p><p>    “也可能这就是太子和齐王送过来扰乱军心的。如今他们已是无计可施，说不定这就是一个想要陷我于不义的圈套......”</p><p>    李世民注视着长孙无忌忧虑的眼睛——他的目光依旧如往常一般清澈爽朗。</p><p>    “多行不义必自毙，他们是已经自觉无力回天了，才想着出此下策。我们已经是胜券在握了，又有何必要犯这个险呢？”</p><p>    “可是殿下......”</p><p>    长孙无忌似乎是想反驳，而李世民抬手止住了他。</p><p>    “就这样吧。还请无忌你帮我安抚秦王府的诸位，现在可不是自乱阵脚的时候。”</p><p>    长孙无忌终究还是没能把想说的说出口，便行礼告辞了。李世民将他送到门口，看着长孙无忌离开的背影，他心中的疑窦更深了。</p><p>    李世民说信可能是太子与齐王送来的、让他们自乱阵脚的把戏，不过是希望长孙无忌等人不要因为自己的病头脑发热、做出什么不理智的事情。但实际上，李世民确实更赞同长孙无忌的看法——那信毕竟是和李世勣将军的来信一同由自己的心腹送来的，更有可能也是由某位像李将军一样、以前一直保持中立的官员发来的；何况太子和齐王若能想出这样绝妙的反间计来，他们也不会被自己逼到无路可走。十有八九是某人不知从哪里探听到了什么消息，碍于自己的身份只能向自己发一封匿名信提醒……</p><p>    那么这个神秘人究竟是谁呢？他所说的“迟则生变”到底可不可靠？</p><p>    李世民打发走了服侍的仆役，独坐在书房，苦苦思索着，将朝中没有明显站队、甚至以前还略微偏向于太子一方的文臣武将都过了一遍，不知不觉间便到了深夜。</p><p>    他实在无法判断，究竟是谁送来的消息。</p><p>    他也实在想不出，太子和齐王现在还有什么翻身的办法——除非......李世民摇了摇头。他了解自己的大哥，李建成最大的缺点就是懦弱犹豫。那场酒宴他也觉得不像是要下毒——不然他怎么可能活着回到秦王府呢？再者说，李建成若是个能果断地下这种狠心的人的话，也不至于落到现在这个空有其名而并无其实的地步。</p><p>    李世民轻轻抚摸着放在桌案上的那张弓——那还是他加冠那年李建成送给他的。五胡乱华以来，北朝经过多年的战乱，这周朝的古礼业已废弛。李世民满二十岁那年，也正是他忙于四处征战的时候，连他自己都忘了这回事儿，倒是李建成还想着，特意制了这张弓送给他。这弓看上去平平无奇，但它的力数比寻常的弓要大上不少，李世民用却正是合适。多年征战沙场，也只有这张弓他用着最顺手。</p><p>    就算如今已是物是人非，他依旧不愿意实行那个最简单有效的办法来实现他的理想——他所追求的从来都不是至高的皇权——那只是他达成理想的必要工具。</p><p>    使天下永无内忧外患，使百姓永远幸福安康。</p><p>    这才是他的理想。</p><p>    东汉末年以来，数百年的战乱纷争中，手足相残的惨剧数不胜数，与春秋战国时的“礼崩乐坏”相比有过之而无不及。哪一双握有重权的手中，是没有沾上累累血债的？他不是不清楚荣耀与功业的背后是累累的白骨，也不是没有为了理想承担骂名的觉悟——只是他的理想过于崇高，让他觉得如果自己若是像他鄙夷那类为了权力无所不为的人一样、以血腥的手段来履至尊之位，那就是对自己和自己的理想的玷污。</p><p>    李世民也知道自己的这种想法过于不切实际——大概也不会有人真正体谅他的心情。秦王府广罗天下英才，与他较疏远的只敢对翦除太子和齐王的势力献策，而与他亲近的——如长孙无忌，便会直言周公诛管、蔡的故事；但却从没有一个人能真正理解一向果断的秦王犹豫不决的原因。</p><p>    他可以背叛骨肉亲情，但他决不愿亲手玷污自己的理想。</p><p>    无论是战争的残酷，还是权利斗争的诡诈，都没能让他的这份心情受到玷污。</p><p>    明月高悬在空中。</p><p>    清风徐来，却不能给这仲夏的夜晚带来一丝清凉。</p><p>    李世民正准备起身回寝殿睡觉，蓦然间，却发现窗外似是闪过了一个黑影。</p><p>    “是谁在那里？！”</p><p>    他生性警觉，更何况他刚刚还在想太子和齐王的事情，正是神经高度紧张的状态。</p><p>    李世民赶紧吹灭了烛火，拾起弓，猫下腰，慢慢地伸手去够放在书案另一旁的箭袋，悄悄抽出一只箭，搭在弓上，刚刚抬起手想射出去，一只箭就刺破窗户直朝他抬起的手射了过来。箭簇的锋刃刮过他的手背，李世民不由得闷哼了一声。</p><p>    而下一秒钟，又一只箭直冲着自己的面门射了过来——看来是刚刚的声音暴露了自己的位置。李世民心中大惊，他自认自己的射术在当今无人能及，但也做不到在几乎看不到目标的情况下，凭借这样细小的声音就找准定位。他向左一闪，那箭就蹭着他的耳边戳进了身后的木质书架上。</p><p>    他迅速调整好呼吸，拉起书案立在自己身前——果然这声音引得又一只箭射了过来，那箭竟直直地穿过了书案。所幸有书案的缓冲，李世民得以及时避开，这次的箭并没有近他的身。</p><p>    对方不仅感觉灵敏，腕力与臂力也与自己不相上下。李世民沉住气，索性一不做二不休，直接站起身来，冲着那个黑影一气射出了三箭。对方也不含糊，从他起身到射箭这短短几秒钟的时间内连射了五箭——第一箭打掉了他的发冠，第二、三箭把他的衣服在左、右肩处刮破了两道口子，第四箭蹭过了他的腰侧，第五箭干脆就没近他的身。</p><p>    看来敌人的感觉、力量都很强，就是这准头差了点。</p><p>    李世民突然信心大增，他拼尽全力地把弓拉满，向对方射去，随后一矮身躲在书案后。</p><p>    对方先射来的两箭都是从李世民头上飞过去的。接下来的一箭应该会冲着书案来，不过自己是肯定能躲开的——确实如李世民所料的的那样，他听见了箭羽划破夜风的声音，感觉是比之前的位置低一点。李世民又取出了三只箭，准备着下一步的反攻。</p><p>    突然，“咣”得一声——是短兵相接的声音。秦王府的侍卫终于发现了那个入侵者了吗？刚才他怕暴露位置，一直没有喊人——不过就连李世民自己都难以对付那个神秘的黑影，他对那些只能以人数取胜的侍卫们并不抱太大的信心——但对方却对这突如其来的第三者颇为忌惮，没再发起新一轮的进攻。</p><p>    李世民从书案后探出头，准备趁此机会给对方最后一击，然而眼前的景象，却令他也不由得怔住了。</p><p>    那是一个二十多岁、身着黑色深衣、手持长剑的青年男子，他身材高挑、形貌昳丽，但那副美丽的皮囊却莫名其妙地让人觉得难以接近。</p><p>    他就站在李世民的书房门口，月光从他背后穿过、为他整个人都镀上了一层银白色的光辉，更加衬得他不似凡人。</p><p>    李世民自认见识过天下英雄，但无论是帝王将相还是隐士奇人，没有一个人有像眼前这个人这样独特的气质。</p><p>    明明只是第一次见面，这个人却莫名地给他带来一种心安的感觉。</p><p>    好像只要有他在，无论什么困难都能被迎刃而解。</p><p>    在这种奇妙的气质的影响下，李世民差点都忘了，自己前一秒还在被刺客袭击——似乎眼前这个人还为自己挡下了一箭。</p><p>    但他毕竟也是莫名其妙地出现在自己的秦王府的人，不能这么轻易地掉以轻心。李世民刚想质问来者何人，却没料到对方先开口了——</p><p>    那是如秋风扫落叶一般、低沉又略带沙哑的声音。</p><p>    “我问你，你就是我的御主吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我问你，你就是我的御主吗？”</p><p>    御主？什么东西？</p><p>    “哈？”</p><p>    “从者·剑客·嬴政，遵从召唤现身于此。契约于此完成。”</p><p>    说罢，他转过身，举起长剑，似乎是在准备着向那个黑影主动出击。</p><p>    不过等等等等、他刚刚说自己是......</p><p>    开什么玩笑啊？！</p><p>    李世民站起来，刚想向那个自称是“嬴政”的人走过去——</p><p>    “不要过来！”那个人似乎察觉到了李世民的动作，但他依旧注视着前方，“对方可能是从者，你不是他的对手！”</p><p>    李世民闻言一怔，不由得停在了原地。</p><p>    这都什么跟什么啊？！</p><p>    “我说、前辈啊，可不要太小看你的御主哦。对付我这种半吊子，他还是游刃有余的。”</p><p>    一个懒散又愉悦的声音慢悠悠地飘了过来。循声看去，只见一个穿着红色圆领袍、形容俊逸的男子从阴影下走了出来。</p><p>    他见到李世民和嬴政颇有些剑拔弩张的气势，只是笑了笑，松开了右手——</p><p>    “乓”得一声，那张刚刚给李世民带来不小麻烦的弓就被它的主人丢到了地上。</p><p>    “我是来帮助你们的，并不想找麻烦。如果我想的话，秦王，你早就死在我的箭下了。”</p><p>    二人闻言，皆是一愣。</p><p>    “啊，我忘了，这里有两个秦王——”</p><p>    他又笑了，已经手无寸铁的他似乎笃信对面那二人手中的剑与弓不会伤他分毫。</p><p>    “自我介绍一下，我就是上次‘九鼎战争’的胜利者。姓刘，单名一个彻字。</p><p>    “后人更习惯叫我，汉孝武帝。”</p><p>    嬴政听他这么说，稍稍犹豫了一下，便把长剑收入鞘中——他虽然一向用人不疑，但更是一向不惮以最坏的恶意来揣测他人；而这次却不知为何，他的直觉一直告诉他眼前这个人是值得信任的。</p><p>    李世民却只是一头雾水——他有些怀疑自己是不是因为这几天连着做梦没休息好，以至于出现幻觉了？</p><p>    秦皇？汉武？谁会跟自己开这种玩笑？</p><p>    嬴政看着李世民一脸难以置信的表情，还以为他是对自己突然收起剑感到不解，于是说道：“他应该没有说谎，我从他身上感受不到从者的气息，但他确实又非凡人——如果是通过‘九鼎’获得肉体的英灵的话，那他的存在就解释的通了。”</p><p>    怎么就解释的通了啊！</p><p>    饶是他见多识广，眼前这种诡异的场面也令他手足无措。</p><p>    李世民一向自信且骄傲，从未真心实意地向任何人称臣，但却能在这二人身上感受到一种能让人心悦臣服的奇妙气场。</p><p>    当今世上除了自己还有拥有这种气场的人吗？就算有，怎么又找上自己来开这种无聊的玩笑？</p><p>    总不可能是真的秦皇汉武吧？</p><p>    越想李世民越觉得诡异，他握紧了手中的弓——不管是谁，大不了就跟他们拼了。</p><p>    “你们究竟是什么人？到底为何会突然出现在这里？”</p><p>    嬴政对他的问题很是疑惑，自己不是刚被召唤出来就毫无保留地告知真名了吗？但他表面上却没什么反应；倒是刘彻，脸上露出了一个很夸张的诧异表情。</p><p>    “等等......你不会是，连‘九鼎’是什么都不知道，就召唤出了始皇帝这样的英灵吧？”</p><p>    英灵，这个词李世民倒是听懂了。</p><p>    难道是他在机缘巧合下，完成了某种奇怪的招魂仪式？李世民倒是在《史记》和《汉书》上看到过，汉武帝为自己早亡的夫人招魂的记载——总不可能这两个人是被自己招魂招出来的吧？</p><p>    “不可能。”嬴政斩钉截铁地说，“如果你真的一无所知的话，怎么可能会让我出现在这里？”</p><p>    不好意思，我还真的是什么都不知道，李世民腹诽道。</p><p>    看着李世民越来越茫然的表情，嬴政和刘彻这才彻底相信了眼前的年轻人是真的对这些一无所知。嬴政不由得倒吸了一口凉气——从东汉末到现在，“九鼎战争”已经发生过八次，而他却从来没被成功召唤过。如今他的第一次成功现世，竟然是“御主”在毫不知情的状况下、阴差阳错地把自己召唤出来的。</p><p>    他这个所谓的“御主”，到底隐藏着怎样强大的潜力？</p><p>    “算了，不管你之前知不知情，既然你已经被卷进这场斗争之中了，而你的兄长也一定也是这次的‘九鼎战争’的‘御主’之一——”</p><p>    听刘彻提到李建成，李世民突然睁大了眼睛。</p><p>    这跟他有什么关系？</p><p>    “如果你不想不明不白地殒命的话，不管你听过之后相不相信，最好还是先听我们给你解释清楚‘九鼎’究竟是怎样的存在吧。”刘彻偏了偏头，对嬴政说道，“你说对吗？前辈？”</p><p>    嬴政不语，只是对着李世民轻轻点了点头。</p><p>    看到嬴政冷漠平静的表情，李世民突然有种奇妙的预感：无论接下来自己听到的事情有多离奇，他大概都会全盘接受了。</p><p>    “所谓‘九鼎’，是古之圣王大禹收天下之金所铸的神器。东汉末年，九鼎被修道的方术士改造成了可以实现愿望的万能许愿机，并设计出了‘九鼎战争’这一机制来争夺九鼎。七位术士将召唤出历史上的英灵作为各自的从者进行战斗。留到最后的从者和他的御主将获得向九鼎许愿的权利——”</p><p>    “等等。”李世民打断了刘彻，“你说历史上的英灵作为‘从者’被召唤的......那些英雄豪杰怎么可能轻易地屈居人下、听从于他人呢？”</p><p>    尤其是他——如果他真的是始皇帝嬴政的话。李世民不由得看了看那个自称是被自己召唤出来的“从者”——对方也正静静地看着他，波澜不惊的凤眸里看不出情绪，根本看不出他是否因为李世民刚刚的问题而感到被冒犯了。</p><p>    刘彻看着这二人眼神间的交锋，笑着说，“首先，本体已经死亡的英灵要想重新在人间出现，必须依靠御主为他提供法力——如果英灵的法力耗尽又得不到御主的支持，大概不到一天英灵就会因灵基受损而从现世消失、返回忘川；其次，你看看你的右手手背——”</p><p>    李世民低头一看，自己右手手背上的红痕不知何时变成了一只凤鸟的纹样。</p><p>    “御主可以对从者使用三次‘令咒’，‘令咒’是对从者的绝对命令。使用令咒下达命令——即使是让从者自杀的命令，从者都只能去执行，无法反抗。”</p><p>    “我明白了。可是，你说这是术士之间的战斗，我和大哥都不是术士，为什么也会成为御主？”</p><p>    刘彻看着他，眼中竟有了些怜悯的情绪。</p><p>    “我不知道你之前是怎么想的，但现在你也不得不承认了。在李渊心中，无论你的能力和势力有多强大，他认定的继承人只可能是李建成。”刘彻顿了顿，观察着李世民的表情——对方看上去似乎是不为所动的样子，他便继续说道：</p><p>    “修道世家中，可以继承家族代代累积的法术刻印的继承人只有一个，虽然这种情况很少见——不过确实会有术士为了防止其他子女与指定的继承人相争，会向继承人以外的子女隐瞒自己术士的身份和家族法术刻印的存在——你们陇西李氏就是这样做的。你的家族拥有传承自道家始祖老子李耳的法术刻印，是如今方术界最古老、最强大的法术刻印。而你的兄长，就是这法术刻印的继承人。”</p><p>    李世民听他这样说，心中五味杂陈——一方面，这些事情本身就过于匪夷所思，让他很难一下子接受；而另一方面，他却不知为何有种奇怪的直觉，让自己很难对对方的话产生怀疑。他一直以为李家是老子李耳的后人不过是自己的父亲承袭帝位时唬人的牵强附会，从没想过这可能真的——毕竟从老子的时代到如今已经辗转千年，太多的事情都没有考证。除此之外，他还有些难以言说的心酸——如果这都是真的，那李渊几乎是不惜以将真正的家族历史彻底抹消为代价地保护李建成了。</p><p>    “怎么可能......”</p><p>    李世民盯着桌面，一直以来无人理解的委屈突然涌上心头——他不知道别的兄弟是何想法，但他自己问心无愧。本来他也不想争抢什么，自己的父亲为何要这样防着他？无论是以何种身份、是在怎样的立场，李世民都有能够完成自己的理想的自信——若不是因为他已经功高盖主、太子即位之后必不敢给他权力，他也不会想去抢那个至高无上的位置。</p><p>    他的理想明明那样纯粹，为何人人都觉得他只是贪图皇权的野心家？</p><p>    “我为什么要相信你说的？”李世民的声音不由得有些颤抖。</p><p>    “如果你不信的话——今晨你不是收到了一封密信吗？我知道那是谁送来的。”</p><p>    对了，还有那封奇怪的信。</p><p>    “国师王远知，你与他也是旧识吧？他大概是预测到了‘九鼎战争’的暴发，五日前便带着他的两个弟子来了长安，现下他们就在南山的玄都观。</p><p>    “明日我们就去玄都观，你大可向他核实这些情况，他也能告诉你更多关于‘九鼎战争’的信息。”</p><p>    将那二位不速之客安顿好后，李世民这才发觉自己先是被“暗杀”，又是见识了——更确切地说就是自己亲手做的——“招魂”这种匪夷所思的事件，还有刘彻给自己说的那一大串稀奇古怪的关于“九鼎战争”的事情，自己早已是头脑发胀，累得直接在书房就和衣睡下了。</p><p>    刚一合眼，他便又一次进入了那个奇怪的梦中。</p><p>    这次，他终于可以看到那诡异的梦中情景了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>广袤无际的田野里，一点点的火星，突然间就有了燎原之势，等到熟睡的农人终于察觉到异常时，那熊熊烈火已是将静谧的黑夜照得如同白昼一般。</p><p>    农人们赶忙跑出屋舍——连鞋都来不及穿，见到自己一年的辛劳就这样化为乌有，还来不及伤悲，便极速奔走起来，一瓢一瓢、一盆一盆地取水来灭火。</p><p>    但终究是杯水车薪。</p><p>    越来越多的人开始放弃了，手不自觉地松开，盛着水的锅碗瓢盆落到地上，他们望着燃烧的原野，无助地哭嚎着。</p><p>    在这滔天的火势面前，他们救火的举动显得卑微到可笑。</p><p>    这时，一个少年突然靠近了那片火海——他不过六七岁的样子，眉清目秀，脸型却不似同龄人那样圆润可爱，瘦削的倒像是有些成年人的棱角，从耳后到侧颈处还有一道刚刚结痂的伤疤，看上去直令人心疼。李世民看着这孩子的面目，只觉得有些熟悉，却想不起来究竟是在哪里见过。</p><p>    他并不是住在这附近的农家的孩子，那些哀嚎的农民沉浸在自己的悲痛中，谁也没有注意到这个奇怪的陌生人。</p><p>    而少年似乎也并没有注意到他们，在他的脑海中，萦绕着的是一个极其凄厉的声音——</p><p>    是了，就是那个声音，那个李世民听了整整三晚的声音——</p><p>    像一根根细长的针，穿过耳膜，直直地**人的大脑里。</p><p>    少年没有犹豫，他冲进了火海，循着声音去寻去。</p><p>    有一个什么“东西”——它很绝望、它在求救。</p><p>    而自己必须去拯救它。</p><p>    怀着这样的信念，少年毫不犹豫地向火海深处跑去。</p><p>    他踏过被烧成灰烬的禾秆，直直地冲着那个声音所在的方向跑去。奇怪的是，他并未刻意躲避火势，倒是火在主动躲着他——那肆虐的火似乎不敢伤他分毫，甚至还主动为他让出一条路来。</p><p>    他飞快地跑着，喘息声渐渐急促了起来，颈侧的伤疤再次裂开，鲜血一滴滴地渗了出来。</p><p>    他却放佛对此毫无感觉似的，令他在意的只有那凄厉的声音——随着他逐渐接近火海中心，那声音在他的脑海中越来越明晰了。终于，他看到了，那个无助地呼救的东西。</p><p>    一只小鹿，被困在了火海中——它想要逃，但四周都是熊熊燃烧的火。它的四蹄不住地打颤，似乎就要支撑不住了。</p><p>    少年接近小鹿，小鹿却更加地惊惧，不肯让他接近。它慌乱地跑跳起来，前蹄又不小心被烈火燎到，让它一下子跪倒在地。少年瞅准机会，一把将它抱了起来。</p><p>    小鹿不停地在少年怀中挣扎的，少年只能死死地勒住它的腹部和颈部，害怕自己一不小心脱手又让它跑掉——他不明白，自己明明是在救它，为何它要如此抗拒。</p><p>    他紧紧地抱着小鹿，跑出火海。少年并不知道该到哪里去，只是漫无目的地顺着乡间的小路走着。不止走了多久，火光渐渐地离他远去，只有清冷的月光照在少年的身上。</p><p>    少年觉得此时已经安全了。他放下小鹿，却发现小鹿倒在地上，一动不动。</p><p>    它死了。</p><p>    少年蹲在地上，轻轻地抚摸着小鹿的肚皮。</p><p>    他觉得自己应该感到悲伤。</p><p>    但他心中想的、脑海中浮现的，依旧只有那一声声、如针刺般尖利的鹿鸣。</p><p>    “小政？”</p><p>    路的另一边，另一个少年走了过来。他比救鹿的少年要年长一些，大约十来岁的样子。</p><p>    “你怎么在这里？”年纪略长的少年看到自己的好友，突然感到有些心虚——他注意到了他被烟火熏黑的脸庞，还有脸上漠然的表情。</p><p>    “丹哥哥……”年轻的少年抬起头，眼角还带着被烟熏出来的泪光。</p><p>    聪慧如他，立刻就猜到了年长的少年为何会出现在这里。</p><p>    “你为什么要这样做？”少年质问道，稚嫩的声音似乎是在颤抖。</p><p>    “它死了……我什么都没救回来……你为什么要这样做呢……”</p><p>    李世民在少年带着哭腔的声音中突然睁开了眼。</p><p>    窗外，明月依旧高悬着。</p><p>    一如梦中那个火光冲天的夜晚。</p><p>    和前几天一样，李世民早上起来时，只觉得头疼欲裂。</p><p>    昨晚他做了好几个梦，似乎还在梦中惊醒了好几次：他先是梦见自己被刺客暗杀——那个刺客竟然是汉武帝；然后有一个人来救他——救他的人竟然是秦始皇。然后又是他们跟自己说了一堆什么战争、许愿、招魂之类的怪力乱神的东西……然后突然就着火了，一个六七岁的少年冲进火海救了一只鹿出来，但是鹿却因为他抱得太紧被勒死了……</p><p>    这都什么乱七八糟的？！</p><p>    李世民想，或许自己这些天来一直多梦睡眠不好，或许今天就应该去找国师王远知先生解一下梦——忘了从哪里听说的了，王远知现在就在长安南山的玄都观中。</p><p>    等他好不容易彻底清醒过来，他才发现自己昨晚竟然就在书房睡着了。书房外间，两个年轻的男子——一红衣一黑衣——似乎正在轻声交谈着——</p><p>    昨晚的场景一下子就在他心中明晰了起来。</p><p>    原来那不全是梦啊！</p><p>    “……大概太史令傅奕大概也是‘御主’之一，我听说此人精通天文、阴阳、历数，能官至太史令，必然也是当世术士中的翘楚。”那红衣人说道。</p><p>    “嗯……”黑衣人点头到，“若如你所说，太史局之人大多是李渊的死忠，而李建成又是李渊认定的继承人，他估计不大可能与我们结盟。江湖之中的散修有没有能够为我们所用的？”</p><p>    “如今除了上清派的王远知和他的两位亲传弟子，其余术士皆是些不足为惧的庸碌之辈，不大可能会有御主。王远知倒是与他有些旧识，但他的弟子是何想法就不清楚了。”</p><p>    “太史局，上清派，李建成……”黑衣人喃喃自语到，同时在纸上写画着，“若我们推算无误，起码还有三位‘御主’的身份和立场我们还完全不知道。”他不禁皱了皱眉，“就怕朝堂之上有隐藏自己术士身份的人。还有杨氏——虽说隋朝已经覆灭，但杨氏的法术刻印说不定还是被继承下来了，若是趁此机会与某些妄图复辟前朝的势力勾连……”</p><p>    红衣人的表情也不有的凝重了起来，“突厥的可敦便是隋朝的宗室女，隋灭之后她便一直想着用突厥兵复仇，如今边境不安也是拜她所赐——我倒是能断定她不可能是杨朱的法术刻印的继承者，但你看看近几个月的军报——也不能排除她通过什么渠道已经得到了有关‘九鼎战争’的情报，想要趁机发难的可能。”</p><p>    “兄弟阋于墙，而外御其侮。”黑衣人的手指轻敲了一下桌面上展开的军报，“只怕稍有不慎，或许就会重蹈‘八王之乱’的覆辙……”</p><p>    红衣人听罢沉默不语。八王之乱，本来是司马氏内部的权力斗争——皇亲宗族间的相互征伐，最终却成了外族祸乱中原的导火索。</p><p>    也开启了天下长达数百年的战乱纷争。</p><p>    李世民听着他们的讨论，昨晚的回忆越来越清晰。</p><p>    史书上的英灵，万能的许愿机九鼎。</p><p>    继承了道家始祖老子的法术刻印的自家兄长。</p><p>    九鼎战争——这就是李建成想到的翻盘的办法吗？</p><p>    那二人似乎察觉到了他的靠近，皆转过头来看着他。</p><p>    “你醒了？”他们异口同声地问道。</p><p>    “怎么样？昨晚发生了那么多事，睡得还好吗？”刘彻笑着问道。李世民敷衍地点了点头。</p><p>    “你快去收拾一下，一会儿我们一起去玄都观。”</p><p>    “好。”李世民答应道。</p><p>    一刻钟后，三人便整装待发。出了秦王府大门一路向南，不过小半个时辰便到了长安城郊的南山。</p><p>    此时已是日头高悬，又正值夏日，虽然南山上树木繁盛、山气清凉，但行路的时间长了，还是让人觉得暑热难耐，不住地流汗。</p><p>    李世民抬起手擦了擦额头上的汗，不经意地一偏头，发现在自己身旁的嬴政也在暑热的侵袭下气喘吁吁，一滴汗液顺着他的耳后、划过侧颈。</p><p>    英灵也会觉得热吗？李世民这样想着，突然又发现在他耳后到侧颈处，有一道淡淡的疤痕。</p><p>    昨夜梦中那个救鹿少年的脸蓦地出现在他的眼前。</p><p>    “怎么了？”对方似乎察觉到了李世民的视线，转过头来看了他一眼。</p><p>    李世民这才察觉到，对于身为始皇帝的嬴政来说，大概从没有人敢这样肆无忌惮地注视他。</p><p>    得赶紧说些什么圆过去……</p><p>    “嗯，那个，前辈？”他拿不准该怎么称呼嬴政，索性跟刘彻一样叫他“前辈”，见对方似乎并不抵触，便继续说道，“前辈是怎么知道‘八王之乱’的故事的？”</p><p>    “从者在来到现世之后，都会从‘九鼎’处获得关于现世的知识。”嬴政转过头，看向前方。</p><p>    “这样啊……”李世民敷衍地回应着，心里还想着梦中的孩子。</p><p>    那是他吗？自己为何又会在梦中梦见那样的场景？</p><p>    他突然想起昨晚刘彻曾跟他说过——</p><p>    从者与御主之间，总会有些特别的联系。</p><p>    这些奇怪的梦，就是自己跟他的联系吗？</p><p>    “到了。”刘彻的声音打断了李世民的思绪。</p><p>    一座饱经风霜的古朴道观矗立在三人眼前。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李世民一行人随王、袁二人进了玄都观后院的藏书阁。两个童子奉上清茶后便趋步离开了，临走时还识趣地关上了藏书阁的门。</p><p>    听到人声渐远，王远知这才说道，“木兰将军，请您把面具摘下来吧。”</p><p>    面具下是女将军英气却不失清秀的面容。</p><p>    嬴政对此并没有什么特别的反应。刘彻心中却不免有些失望——自从上次“九鼎战争”后，他在人间游走了十年，听了不少传奇故事。他本以为这位遮挡自己面容的女将军也和那传说中北齐的兰陵王一样，担心自己过于俊美的面容在战场上会遭人嘲笑而将其遮挡——但是这女将军也不过是一般得清秀耐看，这倒是让想着见到绝世美人的刘彻期望落空了。</p><p>    而李世民的反应却强烈得吓人——他大吃一惊，手中的茶盏都摔到了地上。嬴政和刘彻见他如此失态，皆转过头来看他——他却完全没在意似的，只是直勾勾地盯着那女将军。他张了张口，想说些什么，却发现自己什么声音都发不出来。</p><p>    “阿……阿姊……”李世民似乎是用尽了全力，才从自己的喉咙里挤出这两个字来。</p><p>    过往的回忆翻江倒海一般的袭来——幼时的玩闹欢笑，她嫁人离家那天自己强忍住的眼泪，攻打长安时互相交给对方守护的后背……</p><p>    还有为她送葬的那天，纯白如雪的缟素和鼓吹的军乐。</p><p>    他的阿姊，他的亲人。</p><p>    从昨晚到现在，明明经历了那么多匪夷所思的事情——但都没有再次见到那张脸带给他的刺激强烈。</p><p>    仿佛全身的气力都被抽空了一样。</p><p>    嬴、刘二人听到他这样称呼骑士，心中甚是不解——骑士也是一样，满脸疑惑地看着李世民。</p><p>    “这位公子大概是认错了？木兰并没有见过您。”</p><p>    连那清亮的声音都和记忆里的一模一样。</p><p>    她到底是不是阿姊？</p><p>    王远知像是读懂了李世民心中的疑问一般，轻轻摇了摇头。</p><p>    “殿下，”听到王远知在叫自己，李世民多少冷静了些许。“木兰将军是北朝民歌中虚构的英雄，在历史上并无实体——更确切地说，她并不是某一个真实存在过的人，而是所有在战乱中独领风骚的巾帼英雄的集合。可能也正是因为如此，并没有‘实体’的木兰将军才借助了同为女中豪杰的故平阳昭公主的形象现世。”</p><p>    李世民渐渐松开了攥紧的右拳。</p><p>    不过是有着和自己的阿姊相同皮囊的另一个人。</p><p>    王远知像是在体谅李世民的心情一般，请木兰以灵子化隐匿了身形。</p><p>    “昨日我收到了一封密信，是国师送来的罢。”李世民很快就冷静了下来，他把思绪拉回到现下所面临的问题上来、克制着自己不去想已故的阿姊。</p><p>    王远知愣了一下，他没想到秦王的情绪调整得如此之快。“是贫道送的。”他答道，“五日前贫道仰观天象，观测到了九鼎能量的异常，而太子又继承了道祖老子的法术刻印，若他想借此发难，恐怕对秦王您不利。”</p><p>    “可是我之前对方术和九鼎一无所知，就算国师冒险为我传递消息，我也并不知该如何行动啊？”</p><p>    王远知闻言，沉默不语，只是一个劲地摇头。</p><p>    “贫道并非是想让殿下为‘九鼎战争’做准备……”他已经不敢再说下去了。</p><p>    倒是刘彻，冷笑了一声，接过了话头，对李世民说：“不管你知不知道九鼎的存在，只要能让你明白要尽快对太子下手就足够了。”</p><p>    王远知听他这样直言不讳，握着茶盏的手不由得一抖。</p><p>    “‘九鼎战争’虽说是御主指挥着作为从者的英灵进行战斗，但是如果为从者提供法力的御主死了，用不了多久从者也会因法力耗尽而消失的。”刘彻饮了口茶，继续说道，“而消灭身为凡人的御主比消灭从者就简单得多了——虽然这很下作，但暗杀御主确实是最为简单有效的战斗策略——也就是说，就算你一直对九鼎战争一无所知，只要你能及时干掉李建成，就不会有危险。”</p><p>    听刘彻说完，王远知和袁天罡不由得背后冷汗直下。</p><p>    这人究竟是什么来路，竟敢当着秦王的面说这样的话？</p><p>    而李世民似乎并不把刘彻直白而残忍的言语放在心上的样子，他拾起刚刚掉在地上的茶盏，将它放到案上。 “我并无修道之才，也无法术刻印的继承，国师既说愿协助我们，还望国师赐教，我们应该怎样做才好？”李世民虚心地问道。</p><p>    王远知向李世民作了一揖，道，“运筹帷幄是秦王的长处，贫道不过是一介方士，岂有教秦王的资格？”王远知放下手，接着说道，“若秦王不弃，可让天罡带着骑士下山，供秦王调遣。”</p><p>    与王远知告别后，五人一齐下山。快到南山脚下时，李世民突然对袁天罡说：“袁天师，等下了南山，可否请你先与我们分开、暂时在崇业坊的玄都观安顿下？”</p><p>    袁天罡一怔，随即想到除了“九鼎战争”，城内太子与秦王的储位之争也在进行着——她虽一心专注于“道”，但也并非对俗事一无所知，秦王此举兴许是想要避嫌——毕竟自己一介道姑，在这个节骨眼上与秦王交往过密不知会被有心人刻意歪曲成什么丑闻。</p><p>    “贫道明白。”她点了点头，并从袖中抽出一叠符纸和一节蜡烛，“若是事出紧急，殿下便将信息写在符纸上并用这蜡烛烧掉，贫道定能收到消息并及时赶到殿下身边。”</p><p>    言罢，袁天罡拱手行礼，正欲先行离开。这时许久没开口的嬴政却突然把她叫住了。</p><p>    “请你把骑士留下。”嬴政道，“敌人只可能推测出王先生的弟子中会有一位御主，而并不能确定就是你，你躲在玄都观也大概安全，况且你道行高深，可以法术自卫。而秦王不同，就算情况有变时有符咒能传递消息，也难免等你和骑士赶到时已经为时已晚。你若真的想协助秦王、为保他的安全，还是将骑士留在他身边最为妥当。”</p><p>    袁天罡到他低沉又不可抗拒的声音，几乎是下意识地就要答应了，而仔细一想之后，师父只是让自己听从秦王的调遣，并没有让自己听从秦王的从者的调遣——况且让出从者这种事本来就让人难以接受，就算是秦王亲口说出她也不可能一下子就接受。</p><p>    “也不是让你让出从者。”刘彻见袁天罡有些犹豫，便帮腔道，“你只需下一到令咒，让骑士跟在秦王身边听命就好了。”</p><p>    李世民听他们两个竟然称自己为“秦王”，心里不由觉得十分的别扭——同时亦有一丝疑惑：他们为何会突然提这个要求？莫不是想要试探她？李世民自己也对袁天罡有所保留，不然也不会让她入长安之后不进秦王府而是去玄都观。想到这一层，他便收起了自己的疑虑，不对二人的言语表态，只是静静地看着袁天罡，等待着她的回答。</p><p>    不知为何，袁天罡只觉得如芒在背。她本来还想反对一下——令咒毕竟只有三道，除了能让从者无条件执行命令，也能对从者的能力进行极大的强化，她不认为现在就用掉一到令咒是明智的举动。</p><p>    并没有人威胁她——连他们刚刚说话的语气都是那样的冷静平和，她却不知为何，连一句反对的话都说不出口。</p><p>    过了良久，她才下定了决心，开口说道：“骑士，我以令咒之名命令你，跟在秦王身边，一切行动听从秦王的调遣。”</p><p>    “是，御主。”木兰清亮的声音从她身边的虚空中响起。</p><p>    “还请天师务必保密自己的御主身份、还有今日与秦王的见面，勿要轻举妄动，”见袁天罡下达了令咒，嬴政的语气不自觉地柔和了许多，“这也是为了你的安全。”</p><p>    “好，贫道明白。”袁天罡遂行礼道别，策马向崇业坊的方向去了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“既然秦王殿下已经病愈，那妾便心安了……只是这东西，还请嫂嫂务必收下，若是妾把这些原封不动地带回去了，齐王殿下定是会怪罪妾的。”</p><p>    秦王妃长孙无忧听到“齐王”二字，面上的笑意不禁凝固了一瞬，所幸对方心中有愧，说这话时并不敢直视她，才没让对方发现自己表情的异常。</p><p>    “本来也不是什么大事，随便遣个奴婢来问安就好了，齐王妃还亲自来探望，光是这份心意我们都承受不起，实在是不好意思再收礼品了。”长孙无忧状似温柔和蔼地说道。</p><p>    “嫂嫂可是不愿见我？”</p><p>    齐王妃杨春桃突然问了这么一句，让长孙无忧心中又是一突。纵使她天性聪颖又人情练达——为给自己的夫君谋得更多的支持，她时常以绝妙的社交手段周旋于各路贵胄女眷和后宫嫔妃之中——但当她听到杨春桃唯唯诺诺的声音，幼时那些如琉璃般模糊又美丽的记忆突然涌上心头，竟让她无法在第一时间想出一个八面玲珑的回答来。</p><p>    “怎…怎么会呢……”长孙无忧嘴角一牵，冲着杨春桃笑了笑，“你我未嫁时就是旧友，幼时还打趣说一定要嫁一对兄弟，如今……”</p><p>    话说的这里，长孙无忧突然察觉到了自己的失言，忙止住了这个话题，“罢了，既是你们的一番心意，我也不好推辞了。”</p><p>    杨春桃听到这话，那一直紧绷着的表情才终于放松了下来。她抬了抬手，约十来个捧着礼盒的齐王府的婢女鱼贯而入，长孙无忧眉头微微一皱，但很快又换上了自己招牌式的和煦笑容。</p><p>    那最后一个婢女放下东西时，长孙无忧瞥见了她袖口的暗红色血迹，不禁在心中批评其自己这位旧友的治家不严，不过她面上却不露声色，只是笑着答谢。杨春桃也不过是回了几句场面话，便起身要告辞了。</p><p>    在她转身的时候，衣袂微微飘起——她右手上的红痕露了出来。</p><p>    长孙无忧好像突然想到了什么——</p><p>    “春桃……”</p><p>    杨春桃回首，脸上满是诧异，上次长孙玲这样唤她时，还是十多年前、她们还是豆蔻年华的少女时。</p><p>    她刚刚莫名心乱、下意识地就喊了齐王妃的名字，却并不知道该跟她说些什么——心思玲珑如秦王妃，竟也会有这样不知所措的时候。</p><p>    杨春桃只是回以一笑——那笑容如她的名字一般，像是春日里烂漫的桃花一般。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>    “弘农杨氏的御主和太史令傅奕都是我们这一方的。秦王的盟友估计也只能是王远知的弟子了。”太子洗马魏征呷了口茶，继续说道，“如果情报准确，最后一名‘从者’在昨晚就已经被秦王所召唤出来了，而王远知早在五日前就回到了长安，很可能今**们就会见面。虽说秦王对方术一无所知，与王远知见过之后，他也该大体明白了这一切都是怎么回事了。”</p><p>    见李建成沉默不语，魏征继续说道：“今晚便是行动的最佳时机。等到秦王知道了殿下您也是御主之一，再行动就为时已晚了！”</p><p>    “可是先生，”李建成缓缓开口道，“您刚刚还说，突厥可敦义成公主也有可能想要染指九鼎。此时贸然对秦王发难，是否会是‘鹬蚌相争，渔人获利’了？”</p><p>    “义成公主不足为惧，她虽是隋朝宗室，却并无术士的才能。估计只是听到一些风吹草动想要趁火打劫——哪怕她真的是御主，等到处理完了秦王之后，再收拾她也能没有后顾之忧了。”魏征斩钉截铁地说道，而李建成却更是犹豫了。</p><p>    他知道现在自己的位置岌岌可危，秦王的势力早已渗透进了朝堂的各个方面——连自己的父亲、当今圣上李渊都颇有些无可奈何——不然自己也不会想要通过“九鼎战争”这种玄而又玄的方式来挽回败局。但秦王终究是自己一母同胞的兄弟，哪怕再冷酷无情的人，也不可能毫无负担地去承担残害手足兄弟的罪孽，更何况他本性仁懦，这种残酷的事情他一想就会频出冷汗，更遑论让他去做了。</p><p>    幸亏在这个时候，“九鼎战争”暴发的迹象出现了，而李建成自己又是当今最强的法术刻印的继承人，他不禁想道，若自己能在这场战争中胜利、向九鼎许愿，是否就能获得一个两全其美的结局？</p><p>    “好，就按先生说的办吧。”李建成闭上了眼，长叹了一口气，“但是，只要杀死他的从者就好了，不要对秦王下手。”</p><p>    魏征看着太子李建成，似是要说些什么，终究还是欲言又止。</p><p>    “是。”</p><p>    魏征刚走出东宫的大门，一个三十岁出头、身量颇高、须髯漂亮的青年人忽然从虚空中现身，出现在他身后——他身着白练布绔褶，配着剑，带着一个遮住半张脸的面具。</p><p>    “这样好吗，玄成？”那白衣青年问道，“你真的打算照他说的那样做吗？”</p><p>    魏征不语。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>    玄都观本命玄都坛——传说这还是汉武帝刘彻下令在长安南山建造的。在隋文帝建造大兴——也就是现在的长安城时，将玄都观搬到了长安城内的崇业坊中，南山上的玄都观旧址也就冷清了下来，除了偶有一些云游至此的方士、旅人会在此落脚，便再没有什么其他人会过来了。</p><p>    他们三人刚下了马，道观的大门便打开了，两三个洒扫的小童忙向他们行礼，手脚麻利地拴好了马，领着他们进了观内。</p><p>    “国师早就料到秦王殿下会光临，特地让我们在门口等着。”一个小童殷勤地说到。李世民倒是毫不意外——他上次来见王远知时也是差不多的情景。</p><p>    嬴政和刘彻倒是突然眉头一皱。</p><p>    “怎么了？”</p><p>    “果然，王远知的弟子中有‘御主’。这间道观里，有从者的气息。”刘彻说道。</p><p>    他话音刚落，一个身着道袍的年轻女子御剑飞来，三人皆是一惊——嬴政的反应最快，他将长剑抽出，横在身前。</p><p>    “不愧是秦王，哪怕是对法术一无所知，也能召唤出如此强大的英灵——大概这就是天命所归罢。”</p><p>    她在离三人约五步远的距离停下，从剑上轻盈地跃下，然后微微福身，冲三人行了个礼。</p><p>    “贫道袁天罡，国师王远知的大弟子，也是本次‘九鼎战争’的‘御主’之一。”</p><p>    袁天罡轻轻撩起自己的衣袖，只见她右手手背上有个兰花样的红痕。</p><p>    “贫道是遵师命，亦是遵天命，来协助秦王殿下取得九鼎的！”</p><p>    袁天罡突然表明身份和立场让三人不由得有些诧异。正在这时，一个苍老却中气十足的声音传了过来——</p><p>    “天罡！休得无礼！”</p><p>    一个老者气急败坏地趋步赶来。只见他须发皆白，却身形矫健，行走之时颇有些虎虎生风的气势——那便是国师王远知。</p><p>    王远知见到李世民，先是向他行礼又是替袁天罡赔罪，两人寒暄一番后，王远知训斥起自己的徒弟来。</p><p>    “你怎能在秦王面前如此放肆！”王远知恨铁不成钢地说道。他的这个弟子天资颇高，自己自然是对她万般喜爱，没成想却把她宠得无法无天，竟在秦王面前御起剑来。</p><p>    袁天罡一副委屈的样子，“弟子也是仰慕秦王殿下，恨不得快点与之相见——若是贫道冲撞了秦王，还请秦王责罚。”</p><p>    不，我其实不在意的——倒是我身边这两位要是被冲撞了可能你的麻烦就大了，李世民腹诽道。</p><p>    果然——嬴政依旧举着长剑，刘彻也是一副不怒自威的冷峻表情。</p><p>    “既然你说是来帮助我们的——那为何不让你的从者现身？”刘彻问道。</p><p>    “还有，若要我们信你，必须告诉我们你的从者的真名。”嬴政接着说道。</p><p>    “师父？”袁天罡转头看了看王远知，王远知点了点头。</p><p>    “现身吧，骑士。”</p><p>    一个身着盔甲、身量颇高的人逐渐从袁天罡身边显现出身形。她带着一副遮住了整张脸的恶鬼面具——李世民莫名觉得眼前的从者让他有种熟悉的感觉。</p><p>    “这就是贫道的从者，职介是骑士，其真名为——木兰。”</p><p>    木兰？</p><p>    不是北朝民歌中的角色吗？这种虚构的人物也能成为英灵吗？李世民不禁生疑。不过这人身披盔甲又带着假面，确实是颇有些“安能辨我是雌雄”的感觉。</p><p>    “为什么要带着面具？”嬴政把剑尖转向木兰，“《木兰辞》中的英雄木兰并不是带着面具作战的。”</p><p>    袁天罡也不知该如何解释，她又看了一眼自己的师傅——不知为何，王远知第一次见到木兰时，就让袁天罡命她一定要带着这个恶鬼面具，还说无论如何都不能在人前摘下；她出于对师父的信任，便只是照做，并没有多问。</p><p>    王远知叹了口气，道：“如果方便的话，请诸位随我进内堂说话。我自会解释清楚。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“二郎你呀，长大以后想做什么呢？”</p><p>    月光如水，洒在庭前的台阶上。</p><p>    少年赤着脚，坐在台阶上，抬头望着明月，比他高了将近一头的少女和他肩膀靠着肩膀坐在一起。仲夏的夜里，暑气仍未消散，他们分食着切成两半的甜瓜，嘴角还沾着亮晶晶的汁水和瓜子。</p><p>    “我啊……我想……”</p><p>    他的声音突然被一阵刺耳的杂音打乱、画面开始扭曲起来，从仲夏夜静谧的庭院变成了烽烟四起的长安城头。千军万马前，曾经的少女已经成长为能独当一面的将军。她望向前方马蹄踏起的尘烟——那是另一队人马，她看到了那飘扬的军旗和队伍前那个意气风发的少年，她笑了，笑得那样动人，连眼角处皱起的细纹都美得像被春风吹起的涟漪一般。</p><p>    “我想拯救……”</p><p>    女将军的笑脸又蓦地变成了敌方士兵狰狞的怒容——他们一个接一个地冲过来，又一个接一个地被斩于马下。曾经的少年已经成长为青年，棱角分明的脸庞因长年行军被晒成了麦色，而那勃发的意气却不曾改变。他身披玄甲、手执马槊、背挎长弓，如战神一般无人可当，敌人鲜血溅到他脸上，那股温热和腥甜的气息几乎令人窒息。 </p><p>    “将这一切……拯救……”——那声音已不复少年人的清亮、而是青年男子一般的低沉。</p><p>    忽然场景再一次扭曲了——耳畔安静得可怕，杂乱的刀剑声与嘶吼声都消失了，举目所见只是荒芜的田野和流离失所的流民；他们目光呆滞，如机械般地行走着，而谁都不确定前方是否有能为他们带来温饱的庇护所。青年从荒野中走来，他的脚步惊起了围绕在饿殍四周啄食的鸦群——他毫不理会，就这样一直走着——曾经他脸上的少年意气不见了，逐渐变成了青年人的沉稳与冷静。</p><p>    不知走了多久，他走到了巍峨的大兴殿中，他的身后是文武百官，面前就是九五至尊、当今天子、自己的父亲。</p><p>    一道锐利的寒光从他清澈的眼睛中闪过。</p><p>    “要拯救天下……就只能……”</p><p>    嬴政蓦地睁开眼，从梦中醒来。</p><p>    天大还亮着，屋里只有他一个人，夏日的闷热的暑湿让他有些喘不过气来。</p><p>    恼人的夏蝉不知疲倦地叫着，而与这声音相伴的，却是一个更加令人不悦的声音。</p><p>    那是自他幼时起，就一直萦绕在他脑海中的——</p><p>    凄厉的鹿鸣。</p><p>    “二郎……</p><p>    “二郎！”</p><p>    “啊，怎么了？”李世民收回游走的思绪，状似专注地看着正坐在自己面前的秦王妃长孙无忧。</p><p>    “你不会是觉得我这是在多管闲事吧……”长孙无忧问道。她一向识大体、顾大局，自然知道现在正是局势紧张的时候，自己本不该让李世民为这些琐事烦忧。</p><p>    何况，这还牵扯到齐王……</p><p>    但她已经看到了杨春桃隐藏的伤痕，又怎能坐视不管？</p><p>    “元吉他，真是越来越过分了。”李世民想起刚刚长孙无忧对自己说的话，气愤地轻锤了一下桌案。</p><p>    长孙无忧见他如此反应，心下已知这事儿有门儿，便接着说道：“咱们府中的燕娘子和库部武郎中的妻子杨氏是姨表姐妹，春桃又是杨氏的族妹。不如请杨夫人帮忙，以思念族妹为由，把春桃接到武府中去？”</p><p>    “若是元吉不肯放人呢？”</p><p>    “他应该不会在意……”长孙无忧想了想，接着说道，“若是他实在不肯，只能去向圣人求一个恩典了。圣人也一向宠信武郎中，她妻子又正在孕期，这点小事，圣人应该会答应的……只是不知这是否对二郎你的计划有所影响？”</p><p>    李世民摇了摇头，笑着说道：“你去做就行。”</p><p>    长孙无忧一直紧锁的眉头这才渐渐展开，微微一笑，便起身施礼离开。她前脚刚走，刘彻就地进来了。</p><p>    “秦王殿下真是仁爱啊。这种时候了还有心情去关心敌人的妻子。”</p><p>    李世民并没有立即回应他的奚落。问道：“刘先生有什么事吗？”</p><p>    刘彻见他这样称呼自己，脸上嬉笑的表情一僵——</p><p>    话说回约半个时辰之前，他们三人从南山回到长安城内后，和不知哪儿来的一个纨绔在街上遇见了：</p><p>    “哟！这不是刘先生吗？！”那纨绔冲着刘彻叉手[1]行礼道。</p><p>    “噗！”李世民当时就没忍住笑了出来——刘先生？这算怎么回事？</p><p>    连一向表情寡淡的嬴政脸上的笑意都有些藏不住了。</p><p>    他对此也无可奈何——毕竟他在人间待了十年，总得认识几个熟人什么的，他也不可能每认识一个人就跟人家说“我就是汉孝武帝刘彻、请叫我陛下或者圣上”吧？</p><p>    刘彻见他如此，明白了他是对自己刚才的奚落有些不悦、硬要扳回一城来。他不想跟李世民争一时的口舌之快，便不做回应，自顾自地展袖坐下，正色道：“我是来跟你说正事的。”</p><p>    李世民闻言，不禁也正襟危坐起来。</p><p>    “你有没有觉得，他有些不正常吗？”刘彻单刀直入地问。</p><p>    “他？你是说前辈吗？”李世民脱口而出。</p><p>    刘彻笑了——这回可是对方上赶着被自己嘲讽，“我说你呀，你还没登基呢，怎么就已经迫不及待地要喊人家前辈了？”</p><p>    李世民一怔，忽然明白了第一次见面时，刘彻为什么会喊嬴政前辈。</p><p>    始皇帝，华夏的第一位皇帝，亦是皇帝制度的开创者。</p><p>    从这个意义上来说，他确实是后世所有皇帝的“前辈”。</p><p>    李世民不想理会刘彻的调侃——自己早晚都是他的后辈。他一本正经地问道：“前辈他怎么了？”</p><p>    刘彻收敛了调笑的表情，说：“你没发现他从南山回来之后就累得不行吗？英灵是不可能感到疲累的。”刘彻顿了顿，接着说道，“你有没有通过‘通路’感到什么异常？”</p><p>    “通路？什么通路？”李世民不解地问道。</p><p>    “连接从者和御主、御主向从者传输法力的通路……”刘彻顿了顿，见对方依旧满脸的疑惑不解，突然有些心慌，“等等、你不会是、根本就没有打开‘通路’吧？”</p><p>    李世民一头雾水的表情足矣回答他刚刚的问题了。</p><p>    刘彻心里不禁警铃大响，他早就知道李世民根本对方术一无所知，所以才会在昨天夜袭，逼他在进入绝境时召唤出从者——但他没想到，这个人做术士的资质能差到这个程度，明明能召唤出始皇帝这样强大的英灵，却连最基本的为他提供法力都做不到。</p><p>    “我说他为什么非要袁天罡把骑士留下，我还以为只是要试探她……他大概也已经察觉到了你们之间并没有法力的流动。这下可麻烦了。”刘彻道，“越是强大的英灵所需要的能量就越大，如果你不能为他补充法力的话，可能仅仅一次战斗的消耗就足以使他的灵基受损、从现世消失了。”</p><p>    “除了那个‘通路’，就没有其他能为从者补充法力的渠道了吗？”想到嬴政可能会消失，李世民莫名地有些担忧。</p><p>    “从者可以通过进食和睡眠抵消一部分的法力消耗，但如果要为其补充法力，除了连接御主和从者的‘通路’，只有……”刘彻突然止住了话头，转移了话题，“至少现在还有法力补充没有问题的骑士可以役使，还暂时不用担心为他补充法力的问题。”</p><p>    刘彻的欲盖弥彰反而让李世民对他想隐瞒的那个“方法”更为好奇，他不由得想打破砂锅问到底：“只有怎样？你倒是说啊！”</p><p>    “你就别问了！”刘彻突然急了，李世民这还是第一次见到这位大名鼎鼎的汉孝武帝失态的样子——若不是这个问题与自己的处境息息相关，他甚至都有些想要幸灾乐祸了。</p><p>    “总之，”刘彻说道，“那个办法绝对行不通！现在我们只能想办法，利用九鼎预留给他的有限法力来打到敌人。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1]叉手礼：双手交握，虚按在胸前心口上，在唐、五代、宋都是很流行的礼节。（参考书目：《唐朝定居指南》，森林鹿 著）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>秦王府的厨房已经很久都没有这样热闹过了。</p><p>    前几日秦王的胃口不好，所食不过是些清粥小菜，秦王府的厨房也因此被迫消极怠工了数日。今日好不容易秦王吩咐大摆筵席，说是要招待两位远道而来的故友——连一向节俭的长孙王妃听说了，也特地让他们多做几个拿手的菜式。厨娘庖丁们终于等到了大展身手的机会：蒸笼上蒸着金黄油亮的金乳酥[1]，圆形花朵状的七反膏[2]，还有白亮如晶、配着鲜红枣子的水晶龙凤糕[3]；除了甜食，蒸着的还有葱醋鸡[4]和西江料[5]；角落的公厅炉[6]里烤着光明虾炙[7]和箸头春[8]；高脚桌案上摆着刚刚切好的五生盘[9]和丁字香淋脍[10]……等到装盘上菜时，长年被长孙王妃训斥要节俭的厨子们才想起来这不过是只有三个人参加的宴席，菜好像做的有点多了。</p><p>    那三位食客倒是并没有担心食物浪费的问题：嬴政和刘彻本就不是什么节约的人；李世民虽然不喜欢奢侈浪费，但他听到刘彻说从者也可以通过食物补充能量后，恨不得让厨房按着三十个人的量来准备菜式。 </p><p>    菜上齐后，李世民让婢女们挑了几样菜给长孙无忧送去，便让她们退下了。霎时间，偌大的宴会厅只剩下了他们三个人。</p><p>    从昨晚到现在，还不到十个时辰，发生的事情太多太密集太复杂了，李世民的头脑一直高速运转着，光顾着想怎样应付这突如其来的变故，直到现在好不容易放松下来，他才意识到在这场变故的一开始就一直跟在自己身边的“盟友”是何身份——</p><p>    从古至今，惟二可以称得上是平一天下、拓定边方的君主。</p><p>    他们现在一个正在慢条斯理地吃鱼脍，一个正往自己嘴里塞金乳酥。</p><p>    刘彻在现世混了十年，已经颇为熟悉此间的风土人情，倒是嬴政，所有食物他都是第一次见到，那张寡有表情的脸上竟是一副十分好奇的样子；刘彻见他如此，便十分殷勤地为他介绍着席间的菜品——</p><p>    “这道面点叫‘七反膏’，这是用极软的面团翻转折叠、每叠一次便抹上一层酥油，如此反复七次，最后做成圆花状蒸熟的，所以叫‘七反膏’，特别得松软香甜——不知前辈你喜不喜欢吃甜食？”</p><p>    “只要不是太甜的都可以。”</p><p>    “那你要试试这道‘金乳酥’，我最是喜欢这道甜点，奶香浓郁却也没有甜得过分；还有这个‘水晶龙凤糕’，不过这是糯米做的，不能贪食，否则容易胀肚……”</p><p>    二人便这样你一言我一语地谝着闲话——李世民不由得想起，今天早上，他在书房醒来时看到的他们谈话的样子，也想现在这样的轻松自在，好像是已经认识了很久一样。</p><p>    总觉得……有点别扭。</p><p>    “这盘‘丁字香淋脍’是我在长安吃过的最好吃的。这菜式做法简单，不过是在鱼脍上淋上丁香油——可是这秦王府中有什么做鱼脍的秘诀吗？”刘彻转头看着李世民，笑着问道。</p><p>    李世民愣了一下——难道他是察觉到了自己刚刚的心思，才把话题引到了自己身上的？</p><p>    汉孝武帝难道是这种温柔又善解人意的人吗？</p><p>    “也没什么特别的，只是除了丁香油之外，又加了一些芥末。”</p><p>    嬴政点了点头，“我也从未吃过这样美味的鱼生。”他面前的那盘丁字香淋脍已经空了。</p><p>    “前辈要是喜欢，便多食一些。”李世民没多想，就把自己面前那盘鱼脍递了过去——他一向随和豪爽，没有什么架子，而当今天子李渊也是豁达任性的人，从不愿以皇家繁琐的礼仪束缚自己的儿女，因此李世民无论与谁相处时，都是有些不拘小节的——等他把盘子都递出去了，他才意识到自己这样做似乎有些不妥，一时间不知自己是该放下盘子还是该收回手。</p><p>    出乎他意料的是，嬴政完全没在意，他接过盘子。</p><p>    “多谢。”他冲李世民点了点头，淡淡地说道。</p><p>    刘彻不知想到了什么，笑意盈盈地看着他们。</p><p>    李世民也不禁笑了。</p><p>    或许与他们的相处，会比自己想象的要愉悦。</p><p>    仲夏日长，等三人都吃饱喝足之后，还不过是黄昏时分。仆役撤下餐盘，又让他们端上了点心和茶水——等到闲杂人等都离开之后，三人便就地商量起今后的对策来。</p><p>    等到计划初成之时，天已经全黑了。</p><p>    “木……呃，骑士，请下来吧。”李世民说道——如果从者的真名暴露，敌人很可能通过其生前的事迹找到他的弱点，因此称呼从者时一般都会用职阶：剑客、弓兵、枪兵、骑士、术士、刺客、和狂士——但显然他还不大适应这样称呼别人。</p><p>    一直在秦王府的制高点——这座宴会厅的屋顶警戒的骑士·木兰听到命令，毫不犹豫地一跃而下，轻盈的落地声响起，带着恶鬼面具的女战士缓缓走了进来——李世民现在越来越确信职阶为骑士的从者只是外表与自己的阿姊相同。他的阿姊平阳公主，性格张扬又富有主见，而木兰却截然不同，自从她接受了袁天罡的令咒，便一直对嬴、刘、李三人言听计从，似乎并不在意他们当初强行将她从袁天罡手中“夺走”的行为。</p><p>    三人将计划向她说出，木兰并无意见，将对自己的安排一一应承下来。</p><p>    比起将军，她倒更像是一个以服从命令为天职的士兵。</p><p>    “接下来就拜托将军了。”嬴政突然直起身长跪，李世民和刘彻见他如此态度，不由得在心中默忖尉缭子“居约易出人下”的评价非虚。</p><p>   嬴政谦恭地对木兰说：“成败的关键就在今晚，而目前我们所能倚重的就只有将军您了。”</p><p>    “木兰明白。”她爽快地答道，“除此之外还有什么吩咐吗？”</p><p>    刘彻再次叮嘱道：“还请将军战斗时注意分寸，一定不要使用宝具、千万不要暴露了身份。”李世民也补充道，“除此之外将军不用顾虑太多，按照自己熟悉的方式战斗即可。”</p><p>    木兰点头，表示自己已然了解。</p><p>    今夜一定会有御主来袭击秦王府——应该是李建成一方的御主和从者，三人皆是这样判断的，此次九鼎战争中如果有第三方势力，那他们应该还在等着从李世民和李建成的争斗中“渔翁得利”，不会在今晚就轻易出手。在对手是李建成的前提下，以李世民对他的了解，他判断对方大概率不会正面进攻、而是会选择偷袭的手段。</p><p>    “而且，他今晚的目标不会是我，而是我的从者。”当时，李世民这样说道，“而现在秦王府内有两名从者——”</p><p>    “两个半。”嬴政更正到。</p><p>    “对……我不是完全的从者，并不会被其他从者感知，而前辈你又拥有‘气息遮断’的技能”——“气息遮断”本是刺客职阶的技能，刘彻一开始知道嬴政也有此技能时颇有些意外，但想到关于他还有着“行所幸,有言其处者,罪死”的典故，也就对他身为剑客职阶却够隐匿自己的气息这件事不奇怪了——“所以敌人能感知到的目标只能是骑士，而只要在这时——”</p><p>    “只要在这时，他们‘螳螂捕蝉’，我们‘黄雀在后’，”李世民道，“偷袭所消耗的法力并不大，而且又能隐藏我们的实力——”</p><p>    “比起隐藏实力，我倒觉得虚张声势可能会更好。”嬴政道，“毕竟这是只有七名从者参与的战斗，如果能让对方误认为我们这里有三位从者，从长远来看势必会影响他们对整体形势的判断——”</p><p>    刘彻突然灵光一现，说道：“如果这样，那那只‘黄雀’就只能是我，与敌人进行正面的战斗的话，对方很容易就会发现我并非‘正常’的从者。但偷袭就不一定了——”</p><p>    “要‘虚张声势’的话，我倒觉得可以更进一步，”李世民的语气已经激动起来了，这种运筹帷幄时棋逢对手的感觉让他不由得有些兴奋，“如果不得不进行正面战斗的话，我们就让骑士作为战斗的主力中心——她与阿姊简直是一模一样，借此来诱导敌人判断她才是我的从者，这样前辈你的压力就会小一点；况且，我了解我大哥，以他的性格，如果误判了骑士的身份，一定会投鼠忌器的。”</p><p>    嬴政摇头，道：“这样是否太过冒险？如果要骑士隐藏身份的话就不能让她使用宝具、并且也不能让天罡来帮忙，这对她的能力限制很大；若正面冲突发生时，既要让她承担主要的攻击，又不让她使出全力——”嬴政顿了顿，拿起了一块玉露团[11]，像是想到了什么，接着说道，“如果你是担心我的身体状况的话，大可不必。九鼎预留给我的法力还很充足——”</p><p>    “不，我不认为这会冒险，”刘彻说道，“今天只是第一天，敌人不可能会有大动作；况且很可能这次九鼎战争中存在着太子一党之外的第三方势力——按我们之前的推测，大概会是突厥方面的，在具体情况还没有摸清的状况下，前辈你还是保存实力最好。”</p><p>    “而且，”李世民若有所思地说道，“我相信骑士，她有这个实力。不会有问题的。”</p><p>    嬴政默默地嚼着玉露团，点了点头。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*参考书目：《唐朝定居指南》——森林鹿</p><p>[1]金乳酥：金黄油亮的松软大包子，用黄酥油和面粉揉在一起并蒸熟，类似奶黄大包。</p><p>[2]七反膏：极软的面团层层抹上油膏，反复折叠七次，最后做成圆形花朵状蒸熟。</p><p>[3]水晶龙凤糕：糯米制成，糕面用枣子镶嵌成龙凤形状，大火蒸制糯米爆花。</p><p>[4]葱醋鸡：鸡肉用葱、醋腌制去腥后，上蒸笼蒸熟。</p><p>[5]西江料：西江猪肩肉剁碎制成肉丸后蒸熟。</p><p>[6]公厅炉：一种大烤炉。</p><p>[7]光明虾炙：烤活虾。</p><p>[8]箸头春：烤活鹌鹑。</p><p>[9]五生盘：羊、猪、牛、熊、鹿五种生肉细切，拼成花色冷盘。</p><p>[10]丁字香淋脍：生鱼片或生肉片淋上丁香油。</p><p>[11]玉露团：烤干的豆粉配龙脑、薄荷等香料，蒸制入味成霜粉状，再拌糖蜜酥酪压进模具印花。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>要来了……</p><p>    刘彻屏住呼吸，躲在屋内的衣柜后，目光一错不错地盯着骑士的方向。</p><p>    自己的这一击至关重要——如果要让敌人判断失误，自己必须要对敌人的从者造成伤害，最好能一举将其击杀。若是失手，自己的真实实力就会暴露，半从者半凡人的他，极有可能就被敌人当成软柿子捏了。</p><p>    真是的……为什么我要掺和进来啊？刘彻不禁自问道，好不容易向九鼎许愿得到的新生，说不定就会折在这里了——再说现在又不是我汉家的天下，谁是天子跟我有什么关系？我到底是为了什么啊？</p><p>    为了理想……吗？那种东西，不是早就知道了是无法实现的吗？</p><p>    不知是从什么时候开始，他竟然有了不该有的期待——那些没能做到的事情，那些没能完成的目标，在这个时代，或许会有人来将其实现。</p><p>    刘彻将弓拉满——本就勇力非常、甚至能与熊搏斗的他，获得新的身体之后力量更是上了一个台阶——他所持的弓虽然并不是“宝具”，但毕竟是他作为从者时所用的武器之一。哪怕是凡人中的勇力之士，想要拉动一毫都很困难；而现在，这张弓已经被完全拉开，仔细听的话，紧绷的弓弦处还有细密的“吱吱”的声音，似乎就在下一秒，弓弦就将断开一样。</p><p>    这让他忽然想起了第一次见到李世民时的情景——</p><p>    洛阳西苑，几位勋贵子弟正跟从着天子游猎，呼鹰嗾犬的声音此起彼伏，热闹非凡——而刘彻只觉得他们十分吵闹。他仰躺在一棵大树上，漫不经心地打量着这座极尽富丽的皇家禁苑。</p><p>    不错是不错，不过跟我的上林苑比起来差远了——他漫无边际地胡思乱想着。忽然，他看到了一个离群索居的少年。那少年不过十七八岁的样子，还稚气未消，但也能看出他龙章凤资、气度不凡来。他张弓搭箭、屏气凝神，不知瞄准的是什么猎物。</p><p>    是猛虎？还是猎豹？刘彻一下子来了兴致，他坐起身来，目光顺着少年箭指的方向看去——</p><p>    前方草丛中只有一块石头。</p><p>    怎么，他难道也想学李广射石吗？想到这里，刘彻觉得有些无聊，但不知为何，他又对少年的举动有些隐隐的期待——连他自己都想不清楚自己到底在期待什么。</p><p>    箭锋刮破长空——“当”的一声，箭被弹开。</p><p>    果然没射进去。</p><p>    那少年却并没有因为这一次心血来潮的尝试以失败告终而放弃，恰恰相反，他心中固有的强韧骄傲与征服的欲望反而因此被激发了出来——他又抽出了一只箭，将弓拉满，向前方射去。</p><p>    “当！”</p><p>    箭再一次被弹开。</p><p>    “当！”</p><p>    “当！”</p><p>    “当！”</p><p>    少年不知尝试了多少次——一开始，他的箭只能被石块直直地弹开，到后来，箭簇已经能在石头表面凿出一个小坑了。</p><p>    或许他最终真的能“中石没簇”——刘彻不禁这样想到。</p><p>    可惜最终他还是没能做到——天子的游猎结束，少年不得不离开西苑。其他勋贵子弟见少年没有捕获猎物，言辞轻慢地调笑着，少年倒是对此不甚在意。</p><p>    与他们不同，他想征服的，不仅仅是猛兽而已。</p><p>    ——也不知最后李世民到底有没有练成当年李广的神技，他想，或许等到这一切结束了，自己应该约他——还有前辈，一起打一次猎见识见识。</p><p>    刘彻收回心神，专心预备着即将到来的战斗——无论前方是怎样的铜墙铁壁，现在他都有信心能将其一箭射穿。</p><p>     秦王府东厢，木兰和刘彻所在的房屋后，一棵梧桐树上，嬴政和李世民正躲在树影里。</p><p>    “前辈，”蓦地，李世民开口说道，“等发现敌方御主之后，还请你不要下杀手——”话刚说完，他便后悔了。</p><p>   在九鼎战争中，最有效的办法就是直接击杀敌方的御主——若是一般人，可能对这种简单直接却也残忍的做法有些犹豫，可他哪是一般人啊？</p><p>    始皇帝嬴政——谁能比他更暴虐无情、杀伐果断呢？——哦，或许也就只有屋里的那位了。</p><p>    “我知道。”</p><p>    “哎？”嬴政简短的回答实在是出乎李世民的预料，“你不反对这样吗？”</p><p>    “为什么我要反对？”嬴政反问道，“明明解决从者就能取胜，却要杀掉身为‘人’的御主，这种事情既不合法也不合情——”他顿了顿，像是突然想到了什么，不由得有些生气，“难道你认为我没有对抗其他从者的实力，所以才判断我会采用杀死御主这种手段取胜吗？”</p><p>    “不，不是。“听出了对方语气中的怒意，李世民连忙否认道，”只是我觉得……“他一时语塞，不知该怎么解释——难道要跟他说”我不是质疑你的能力，只是觉得你作为知名暴君没有那么仁慈“吗？</p><p>    嬴政见他支支吾吾的，忽然像是明白了什么，“我并非不会杀人，”他开口说道——对他有误解和偏见的人多了去了，他也早已习惯，但不知为何，这次他竟然有了为自己辩解的心思，“人不能仅仅为了一己私欲而伤害他人——无论何时，这条约束人性之‘恶’的法是不会改变的，而维护规则与法度是我必须坚持的原则，”他垂眸，继续道：“我不想玷污自己的原则。”</p><p>    李世民一怔，嬴政平静的声音像是一记重锤——正中他的心口。</p><p>    不是因为那冠冕堂皇的仁义道德，更不是因为没有背负恶名的觉悟——只是因为不能背叛自己，所以宁可选择一条更为艰难的道路。</p><p>    我的想法并没有错……前几日，一直萦绕在李世民心中的无人理解的苦恼似乎一下子就被击散了。</p><p>    “抱歉，我不该瞎忖度。”李世民说罢，忽然笑了——这种久违的发自内心的喜悦让他控制不住地嘴角上扬。</p><p>    “果然……前辈你是被我召唤出来的。”</p><p>    嬴政不解，都过去快整整一天了，难道这家伙现在才接受了这个现实吗？</p><p>    “别再胡思乱想了，”他说道，“敌人随时都可能会过来。”</p><p>    “我明白，前辈。”李世民爽快地答道，声音里的笑意依旧隐藏不住。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>房间里安静得近乎诡异。</p><p>    蓦地，没有任何预兆，木兰猛地向右偏过头。</p><p>    只听“仓”得一声，一柄不知何时突然出现的长槊从她的肩甲上划过，一道血痕出现在她的颈侧——“将军百战死，壮士十年归”——多年的战斗经验让木兰的身体本能地躲过了未知的危险，恐怕只要稍微慢了一瞬，她就已经殒命了。</p><p>    她反应极快，偏过头的同时抬起左手就是一握，紧紧钳住槊柄——那执槊的偷袭者见她如此敏捷有力，一下慌了神，只顾着与她争夺长槊，却没注意正在这时，一只箭向她射了过来。</p><p>    等到那箭离执槊人不过十余寸时，她才松开槊柄想要躲闪——但为时已晚，她向左一转身，原本瞄准她心脏的箭射向了她的右胸，笔直地穿过了她的身体。</p><p>    “啊！”她猛地单膝跪下、痛得尖叫——眼前的状况着实出乎她的意料，她明明只感觉到了一个从者的气息，而她自己就是具有“气息遮断”的职阶技能的刺客，在这房间里怎么可能还有另一个能不被自己发现并射伤自己的从者？</p><p>    刺客姣好的面容因为极大的痛苦而扭曲着——那箭应该是刺伤了她的肺部，只是呼吸都令她疼痛难忍，鼻腔和口腔中盈满了血腥味。</p><p>    木兰夺过刺客的长槊，站起身，猛一用力，长槊的槊头穿过刺客的右肩胛骨、直插入地面，将她钉在地上，刺客惨叫一声，木兰却不为所动，冷冰冰地质问道：“是刺客吗？告诉我你的真名、还有你的御主是谁？”</p><p>    刺客强撑起一副冷笑的表情——</p><p>    偷袭从被发现的那一瞬间起，就已经注定要失败——无论是生前还是现在，作为刺客她一直对此心知肚明。但不知为何，一向如断脊之犬一般、懦弱而**、只能凭借低劣的手段讨好一任又一任主人而苟活的她，这次却突然有了为那个人孤注一掷的勇气。</p><p>    “我是谁？”刺客忍住剧痛，抬高了声音，“‘王侯将相，多死其手’……你说我是谁？”</p><p>    突然，木兰只觉得身体一僵，似乎是无法活动了。“小心！她要解除宝具！”刘彻大喊道，从暗处冲出，拼尽全力地把木兰拉开。</p><p>    就在那一瞬间，木兰原本所在的位置蓦地燃起了烈火，火焰直冲屋顶的横梁。</p><p>    刺客看着那猛火，突然大笑起来。</p><p>    可惜她孤注一掷释放宝具的结果，仍然没能成功。</p><p>    刘彻一脚踏上她被刺穿的肺部，刺客因疼痛而扭曲的美貌并不能让他心生怜惜。剧痛之下，刺客眼前一黑，等她再次目能视物之时，眼前的是刘彻不怒自威的冷峻面容和抵在她脖颈上的八服剑[1]。</p><p>    “刘桃枝[2]，北齐的第一杀手。”刘彻淡漠地说道，“‘王侯将相，多死其手’，那就是你的宝具吧？是根据你一次杀死永安王高浚、上党王高涣二王的事迹所化成的武装[3]——将敌人困住、再以烈火烧死，是这样吧？”</p><p>    刘桃枝不答，只是恶狠狠地盯着他。刘彻直视着她怨毒的杏眼，不屑地说道：“可惜你不过是无道昏君的鹰犬而已，就算侥幸留名于史册，也无法与真正的英雄为敌。哪怕我没有将骑士推开，她也绝不可能被你这条将死之犬杀死。”他冷笑一声，接着厉声说道，“告诉我你的主子是谁，我还能让你死个痛快。”</p><p>    “哈哈哈！”刘桃枝突然笑了，“有六位王都死在、死在我手上……被火烧死、被刀剑刺死、被弓弦勒死……我还、我还能怕你的手段不成……”说罢，她昂起头，让自己的喉管离八服剑更近了几分——倒是颇有几分宁死不屈的架势来。</p><p>    刘彻见她如此反应，眯了眯眼，隐藏住眼底强烈的鄙夷——不过是个奴颜婢膝的猥琐小人，现在还想充什么英雄？</p><p>    而刘桃枝只是闭上了双眼——“御主……”她在心底呼唤着，“无论以前怎样……唯有您，我是绝对不会背叛的……”</p><p>    “回来吧，桃枝。”她的御主浑厚的声音在她心底响起，紧接着、她只觉一股强大的力量把她带回了自己的御主身边——是令咒的力量。</p><p>    刘彻下意识地感到不妙，猛地将剑向刘桃枝的喉管刺去——而她就在那一霎间凭空消失了。</p><p>    八服剑的剑锋穿透的，只是一团虚空。</p><p>    与此同时， 长安城北，龙首原——</p><p>    一袭白衣、半遮面的男子站在高岗上，他张弓搭箭——那弓被拉得如同天上的满月一般。</p><p>    他注视着山下如棋盘一般、规整又雄伟的长安城，整个秦王府从这个角度看过去，不过是格中的一枚棋子而已。</p><p>    “秦王府东厢，”魏征的声音在他心底响起，“由南向北数第三间房。”</p><p>    顺着魏征的指引，他的目光穿透了这“棋子”——他看到了客房里，刺客已经撤退，房中只余二人：一人身披甲胄、头戴恶鬼面具，另一人身着红色圆领袍、手执长剑。确定了屋内的情况后，他目光一转——屋旁的梧桐树上，似有模模糊糊的人影。</p><p>    “找到了。”弓兵用心声回答道，“是有两个从者吗？”</p><p>    “有可能，不然刺客不会这么快就败退了，”魏征道，“但是，只有那个鬼面人身上有从者的气息……你这边的准备完成了吗？”</p><p>    “还要再等等，”弓兵平静地说，将法力源源不断地输送到箭上，“这个距离，想要一击必杀需要的法力很大。”</p><p>    “好。先解决那个带鬼面的，”魏征说，“然后再是那个拿剑的。”</p><p>    “明白，你也注意安全，别暴露自己的位置。”弓兵答道，箭头对准了那个头戴恶鬼假面的人。</p><p>    忽然，他心中一动，将箭头转向了树上那个模糊的人影。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1]八服剑：汉武帝铸，铭曰“八服”，以元光五年铸凡八剑五岳皆埋之。在本篇设定为以此概念凝结成的刘先生的武装之一。</p><p>[2]刘桃枝：北齐第一御用杀手，出身苍头奴，侍奉北齐历代君王，参与杀死宰辅高德政、永安王高浚、简平王高涣、赵郡王高睿、平秦王高归彦、琅琊王高俨、咸阳王斛律光，官至开府、封王；北齐灭亡后，不知所踪。</p><p>[3]永安王高浚、上党王高涣。此二人都是高欢的儿子，当时的齐文宣主、刘桃枝的第二任主人高洋的兄弟。当时，高浚和高涣刘桃枝被关在铁笼里用槊乱刺，但此二人颇有勇力，徒手抓住槊将它折断，于是刘桃枝又向笼内投入薪火，最后二人被活活烧死。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“好大的动静……”李世民如此说着，但他的目光仍旧逡巡着四周，没被下方房中的惨叫声分去心神。</p><p>    “看来刺客已经被解决了。”嬴政回应道，他也没有向那个房间多看一眼，“可惜我们还没找到她的御主在哪里。”</p><p>    “会不会御主根本就没过来？如果是刺客，她也不需要御主用法术来为她掩护。”</p><p>    “有可能；但我有预感，来得不只有刺客，现在可能还有御主和从者在附近观察，准备着趁我们干掉刺客、掉以轻心时，再对我们发动攻击。”</p><p>    与此同时，龙首原上——</p><p>    弓兵已经准备好了他的必杀一击。</p><p>    五。</p><p>    四。</p><p>    三。</p><p>    二。</p><p>    一！</p><p>    弦松、箭发。</p><p>    “嗖”得一声，箭划破夜风，直直地冲进了秦王府。</p><p>    嬴政心中一动，蓦地，他拽着李世民，跳到了一旁的屋顶上。</p><p>    正当他们跃起的同时，箭刮过了嬴政的右侧大腿——虽然他足够敏捷、躲闪得及时，箭并未射中，但那箭的威势极大，拉出的伤口极深，嬴政下裳的右上半都被血浸透了，却因他的下裳本就是玄色，看上去不过像是被水沾湿了一般。</p><p>    “前辈！”</p><p>    “我没事。”嬴政眉头微蹙，但他的语气还是一如往常的平静冷淡。</p><p>    箭势掀起的风将他们刚刚所在的那棵梧桐的树冠都吹秃了一半，李世民回头视之，只见那箭已经完全没入了石砖地面之下。</p><p>    秦王府东侧墙外，太子洗马魏征正躲在一棵大槐树上，刚刚的一幕他完完整整地目击了。</p><p>    “弓兵！你是怎么回事！”他在心中吼道，“别跟我说你是射偏了！”</p><p>    “当然不是。”弓兵低沉的声音传到了魏征的心里，“你现在也发现了吧，李世民的身边还有一位从者，敏捷度相当高。我判断那才是应该优先解决的对象。”</p><p>    与此同时，刘彻和木兰听到了响动，从屋内冲出来。嬴、刘二人对视了一眼，像是心有灵犀一般，一往西南一往东北，带着李世民和木兰分头跑去。</p><p>    “龙首原……”李世民这时已经反应过来了：那箭是从东北方自上而下射来的，那个方向上比他们的位置还高的地方，只有龙首原了。而想到龙首原与秦王府的距离，李世民不由得有些心悸，“弓兵的能力如此之强，他们二人贸然前去会不会太冒险了？”</p><p>    “不会的，”嬴政道，“以‘弓箭’为武器的英灵、又是凭借‘弓兵’的职阶现世，射术强化到这个程度不足为奇。”尽管他心中也拿不准弓兵的实力，但他故作镇定稳的语气还是让李世民心安了不少，嬴政继续说道，“我们只要把他的注意力引开，骑士定能攻其不备。”</p><p>    与此同时——</p><p>    “你的位置暴露了。”魏征说，“有两人已经往龙首原去了，在他们找到你之前，你还能蓄足力量再发动一击吗？”</p><p>    “我不确定。”弓兵答道，箭锋对准了向西南方不断移动的二人，将法力运于箭上。</p><p>    魏征目测着两位骑兵行进的速度，想了想，无奈地叹了口气，“撤退吧。”他说道：“偷袭从被发现的那一刻起就注定要失败了，现在刺客已被重伤，我们并不占优势。”</p><p>    “好。”白衣的弓兵果断地收起长弓，身影消失在夜色之中。</p><p>    半个个时辰后，刘彻和木兰从龙首原无功而返，而留在秦王府的嬴政和李世民也没有再受到敌人的攻击。再次确认过秦王府内已没有其他从者的气息后，他们这才判断今夜不会再有敌袭，也稍稍放下了心。</p><p>    李世民躺在床榻上，却也只是睁着眼发呆——往日在战场上，他都是最熠熠生辉的那个存在，无论是冲锋陷阵还是兵法谋略，都没有可与他争辉的对手；而在刚才的战斗中，自己却几乎没起任何作用，这让他颇有些闷闷不乐。</p><p>    更让他郁闷的是，作为御主，他连为自己的从者提供法力都做不到，只能暂时依靠着木兰来为嬴政“挡枪”——说得好听，是为了以后的打算隐藏实力。但即使这样，他还是让嬴政受伤了，况且嬴政也不可能一直不参与从者间的战斗。总有一天，他会因此耗尽法力而消失。</p><p>    可我不想让他消失，我想让他留下——李世民蓦地一惊，他有些被这个想法吓到了。</p><p>    而等他回过神来，他已经走到了嬴政的房间的窗口——灯还亮着，看来对方还没睡。</p><p>    “你知不知道这是什么意思？！”屋内竟然传出了刘彻的声音。</p><p>    “我知道，”屋内，嬴政的语气一如既往的平淡。即便腿上有伤，他还是保持着跽坐的姿势端坐在案前。他已经换了一身新的衣裳，那套被血浸透的旧衣叠得整整齐齐地放在一边。若不是屋内还有淡淡的血腥味和金疮药的气味，旁人根本不可能发现他刚刚受了伤。“如果这是为了胜利所必需的牺牲的话，我可以接受。”</p><p>    刘彻直视着对方的眼睛。那本如古井般平静而深沉的眼眸在烛火明灭中闪着微光——像是顽皮的孩童将石子投入了那古井中，水面上的月影随着掀起的水波破碎摇曳。</p><p>    他的内心也随之起了波澜——从一开始意识到嬴政的觉悟的震惊，转为了一种他自己都难以理解的怜惜与同情。嬴政坚定的眼神像一柄利刃，撬开了刘彻深埋心底许久的记忆，与之相伴的那种曾让他如同坠入深渊一般的无力感迅速地弥漫至他的四肢百骸。</p><p>    “可就算胜利了，你的理想也无法实现。”刘彻冷冰冰地说道——那不是天子威仪的高处不胜寒，而是秋风扫过最后一片落叶时的凄凉孤冷，“九鼎是夏禹铸造的神器，却连夏的覆灭都无法阻止，你的理想远超过了它的能力范围——”</p><p>    “所以呢？你是想让我放弃吗？”嬴政平静地问道。</p><p>    “不是，我只想告诉你这个事实。”刘彻坦然地说，“这不过是一个虚无缥缈的希望，在你为之拼尽全力之后，你所得到的只能是希望背后的巨大绝望——‘知其不可为而为之’，听上去豪情万丈，可当最后的一丝可能完全破裂之时，你还能接受自己曾经为之付出一切的行为吗？”</p><p>    “现在的我，早已没有任何可以失去的东西了。所以无论最后结果如何，我都会无怨无悔地接受它。”嬴政看着刘彻的眼睛，平静地说：“反而是你，明明你已经向九鼎许过愿了——若是你的愿望已经实现，怎会用自己好不容易获得的新生冒险？若是你真正的追求与我相同，又为何明知九鼎对此无能为力却还要再做一次无用功？”</p><p>    “永远和平与稳定的国|家不可能存在，”刘彻苦笑了一声，说道，“所以我选择退而求其次，也早已接受了屈居人下的命运。可你呢？为了这个打折的理想，你还愿意受人役使、为之付出一切吗？”</p><p>    嬴政眨了眨眼，良久，才回应道——</p><p>    “我不知道。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是他，从没见过的景象——</p><p>    不，更准确地说，在奏表和战报之中，他是“见过”这样的场景的。</p><p>    只不过为曾亲眼目睹过罢了。</p><p>    烈日照耀下，淌过草甸的河流如同缀满了血珀一般，闪着诡异的红光；凛冽的长风吹过，卷起漫天的黄沙，也让柔韧的蓬草弯下了腰，一个个模糊而扭曲的人体显露了出来。</p><p>    他们是儿子、是丈夫、是父亲，不过对刘彻而言，他们只是竹简木牍上的一个个数字——那些披发左衽、手持弯刀的，是斩获的敌首；而那些束冠右衽、身着札甲的，是己方的阵亡。</p><p>    “您都看清楚了吗，陛下？”熟悉的声音响起，一个高大英武的男人站在他的面前。刘彻对于他出现在这样的场景里并不感到奇怪，倒是对方的装束让他觉得不合常理——那不是与这般场景相称的战袍与铠甲，而是他更为熟悉的冠带朝服。</p><p>    “仲卿？”刘彻问道，“怎么是你？”</p><p>    “不，我不是他。”站在他对面的男人面无表情地说道，“我并不是‘人’，你可以将我理解为‘九鼎’的意志，为了与‘人’进行对话，我必须借用一个的‘人格’，而我现在所用的‘人格’，是被我判断为最适合与你进行谈话的。”</p><p>    “哦？可是你跟我有什么好谈的？”刘彻话语的温度骤降，他压抑着心中复杂的情绪，平稳地问道：“你让我看到这些是为了什么？是想指责我的过错吗？”</p><p>    如果只是为了批判他的穷兵黩武，这画面毫无意义——发动战争的后果他早已明白，不是在《轮台诏》颁布之时，而是在更久之前、当他还是那个年轻气盛的少年天子，他就清楚地看到了所谓宏图大业的代价是什么。</p><p>    不只是长城外的累累白骨，还有长城内那一双双、为前线供给钱粮的皲裂的手。</p><p>    彼时，年轻的君主对此并不在乎。这场旷日持久的战争的胜利，所带来的绝不仅仅是某一代、某一朝的荣光，而是能够传承子孙万代的骄傲与尊严，这份骄傲与尊严会永远护佑着这片土地上的人民，让他们拥有面对一切强敌的勇气，这才是能让这个国家永远强大安定的底气。</p><p>    与千秋万代、亿兆黎民的幸福安康相比，这些代价算得了什么呢？</p><p>    而随着他阅历的增长，他逐渐发现：曾被他认为微不足道的代价，是千万人难以承受的负担与苦痛。</p><p>    但他也别无选择。</p><p>    身为帝王、同时身为凡人的他，只能为了更伟大的利益、毫不留情地牺牲掉那小部分人。</p><p>    有人将其歌颂为英明果断，也有人将其斥骂为暴虐无情。</p><p>    他不在乎。</p><p>    但内心深处，他一直祈求着某种能够两全的方法。</p><p>    身为“人”的自己或许力不能及，若是“神”，是否能看到自己所不能看到的另一条道路？</p><p>    听上去荒谬可笑，但他愿意去尝试。</p><p>    终于，所有的希望都破灭了，超越凡人的神仙之力并不存在。</p><p>    曾经频繁用兵种下的隐患也险些将这个国家拖入万劫不复的深渊。</p><p>    在他生命的最后阶段，他放弃了理想，开始改弦更张、与民休息。</p><p>    以战止战只能换来暂时的和平。无论采取怎样的方法，永远和平安宁的国家，不可能存在。</p><p>    本来已经不抱任何希望的他，没想到却在死后得到了实现理想的机会。</p><p>    九鼎——万能的许愿机，足以接近“神”的力量。</p><p>    所以他才会站在这里。</p><p>    这是他离理想最近的一次。</p><p>    “卫青”——九鼎就站在他的面前，刘彻能清晰地感知到它周身强大汹涌的法力流动，这让他不由得有些血脉贲张。怀抱着几乎不可能实现的理想，在忘川沉睡了几百年，他早已忘记了何为激动与豪情。如今，他的理想就在触手可及的地方，沉寂已久的心再一次鼓动起来。</p><p>    哪怕对方即将给予他再尖锐、再恶毒的批判咒骂，他都会甘之如饴。</p><p>    可是——</p><p>    他面前的“卫青”摇头，“我并不想指责你什么，这也不是你曾经发动的某一次战争的景象——”</p><p>    “这是，你即将实现的理想。”</p><p>    我的理想？</p><p>    这是什么意思？</p><p>    它这是什么意思！</p><p>    “开什么……玩笑！”刘彻只感到心中的某处被狠狠地击碎，那个令他震怒恐慌的答案似乎呼之欲出，“我的理想……这跟我的理想有什么关系？！”</p><p>    “你的理想，当然要用你选择的方式去实现……”“卫青”平静地说道，“我不过是一个没有思维的‘器物’，作为有史以来，最杰出的帝王之一的你都无法得出的方法，我是不会知道的。”</p><p>    “不过……我毕竟不是一个普通的‘器物’，”“卫青”靠近他，轻轻执住他关节已被攥紧到泛白的双拳，“你需要几十年才能做到的事情，而我，只需一瞬间就能完成了——”</p><p>    刘彻只感到一阵眩晕——他还未从刚刚的震怒中醒过味儿来。眼前的画面忽然扭曲、破碎，他只感觉自己如同跌入了一潭沼泽，缓慢却不可抗拒地下坠着，视觉与听觉完全被泥浆糊死，等到他再次恢复感官时，扑面而来的血腥与恶臭几乎令他呕吐；他眯了眯眼，藏住深色中漆黑粘稠的绝望无力感，做出一副冷峻克制的表情，俯视着他脚下破碎的河山——</p><p>    山东、河南、河北、江淮。</p><p>    郊外田野，处处是堆积成山的尸体。</p><p>    有的是士兵，有的是农民；有的握着刀剑戈戟，有的握着斧头镰刀。</p><p>    举目望去，方圆百里内没有一个活口，但哀怨的歌声伴随着秃鹫乌鸦的嘶鸣，不绝于耳——</p><p>    “莫向辽东去，迢迢去路长。老亲倚闾望，少妇守空房。有田不得耕，有事谁相将。一去不知何日返，日上龙堆忆故乡。”［1］</p><p>    他们都是走投无路、不得不反的普通百姓，而现在只是无数冤死的孤魂野鬼。</p><p>    洛阳、大兴、江都、晋阳——</p><p>    世家大族的高门大院内，同样是一片尸山血海。 </p><p>    那些曾被悉心圈养的名贵宠物饿得红了眼，撕咬吞咽着曾经的恩主的血肉。那还未干涸的鲜血如注，流过华美的地砖，最终渗入泥土，化为花圃中花草树木的滋养。</p><p>    在这些横死的尸体中，刘彻看到了一张似曾相识的脸——那个射箭的少年。</p><p>    他们曾是这个国家的栋梁、是皇帝的股肱亲信；他们之中有乱世里不甘平庸的野心家，也有真正想要拯救黎民苍生于水火的英雄。</p><p>    而现在，他们的传奇还未开始便已经结束，他们只是一堆了无生气的骨肉。</p><p>    “你也知道吧，这个国家的现状。”“卫青”的声音从远方传来，“处处都是反贼与乱党，天下大乱、生灵涂炭，不过是迟早的事情。但是，以我的力量，只要一瞬间，这些乱臣贼子就会全部暴亡，所有的叛乱都会消失。只要牺牲这一小部分人，天下马上就能安定了。”</p><p>    “一、小、部、分、人？”刘彻细细咀嚼着“卫青”的话语，似是并不带一丝感情般地问道，“你管这些叫一小部分？”</p><p>    “不然呢？”“卫青”反问，“这跟死在你手上的人相比，也差不了多少吧？”</p><p>    画面再次扭曲变化——</p><p>    尸体和血肉都不见了，刘彻坐在光明敞亮的未央宫承明庐中，博山炉顶沁出袅袅的香烟——但却怎么也驱不散他弥漫在他鼻腔间的血腥气味。</p><p>    不过弱冠之年的将军正站在他面前，正向刘彻汇报着战争的结果。</p><p>    那是一个令人匪夷所思的数字、是当之无愧的以少胜多的奇迹——但那也是儿子、是丈夫、是父亲，是一个个在盛年凋零的生命。</p><p>    汇报完毕，年轻的将军再次请兵出战——与他温和谦恭的舅舅不同，他眼中的骄傲与自豪根本掩饰不住，眼眸深处的光灿若星辰。</p><p>    当时——那个年轻的自己，恐怕也是和他一样的激动兴奋、会毫不犹豫地答应他吧。</p><p>    刘彻闭上双眼，右手攥紧了腰间的佩剑，温润精致的玉剑格硌得他生疼。他沉默了良久，缓缓站起身，走到了年轻将军的身边。</p><p>    “辛苦你了，去病。”刘彻拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p>    “霍去病”笑了，那是他无比怀念的，朝气蓬勃、如三月暖阳般的笑。</p><p>    “只是，这一次，我不能答应你。”</p><p>    对方的笑意有些凝固了，颇有些疑惑不解地看着他。</p><p>    就在下一秒，他抽出了八服剑，毫无征兆地就刺向了“霍去病”的心口。</p><p>    “现在的我，已经没有任何权利去让别人送死了。”</p><p>    然后，毫不推泥带水地将剑抽出。</p><p>    “啊！！！！！！”坐在他右手边的“卫青”突然惨叫一声，撞翻了面前的桌案，扑向了倒在血泊中的“霍去病”。</p><p>    “去病！去病，去病，去病，去病，去病，去病！啊！”</p><p>    他跪倒在地，双手颤抖着地抚过那人已经感受不到心脏跳动的胸口。</p><p>    “为什么？！为什么？！”</p><p>    自己还从未见过仲卿那张一向和柔的脸做出这样狂怒狰狞的表情呢……</p><p>    不过，哪怕是真正的仲卿，如果知道了自己对他的家人所做的那些事的话，恐怕真的会对自己露出那样的表情吧……</p><p>    他将沾满“霍去病”鲜血的八服剑抵在“卫青”的胸口。“卫青”一愣，旋即双手攥住剑刃，拼尽全力抵抗着，如瀑的鲜血从他掌心渗出。</p><p>    然而八服剑还是一寸一寸地刺进了“卫青”的胸膛，他的表情越来越狰狞扭曲了——</p><p>    “为什么？！为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么？！”</p><p>    八服剑穿过肋骨、刺入了心脏。</p><p>    血溅到了他的身上——他能感觉到，这是真实的、还带着温度的血。</p><p>    “为什么，要拒绝呢……”“卫青”的声音嘶哑得像扯碎的粗麻布一般。</p><p>    “为什么，你要拒绝、九鼎呢？”</p><p>    最终，他的面孔扭曲成了另一张截然不同的脸——</p><p>    杨广的双手无力地垂下，刘彻抽出剑。</p><p>    在那一霎那，刘彻又回到了大兴宫北门——玄武门外的树林中，“霍去病”的尸体也消失了。</p><p>    在他面前的，只有倒在血泊中的杨广。</p><p>    他的“御主”。</p><p>    “这就是你的选择吗？”“卫青”的声音又出现了。</p><p>    “是。”</p><p>    “即使这会让天下大乱，你也不在乎？”</p><p>    “它早就该乱了。”</p><p>    “那你要放弃向我许愿的机会吗？”</p><p>    刘彻抬起头——夜空中，九枚巨鼎在他头顶正上方围成了一个大圆环，将他网在中央。不知为何，这让他忽然有些想笑。</p><p>    “不，我要换一个愿望。”他平静地说道，话语末甚至还带着些轻快的情绪。</p><p>    仿佛刚刚所经历的一切——连同那从山巅坠入谷底，愈合、碎裂之后再次被强行粘合的雄心与理想——真的就只是海市蜃楼一般。</p><p>    “我看到了。”“卫青”说道，“你确定吗？将这作为你要实现的愿望。”</p><p>    “确定。”</p><p>    “不过我要提醒你，你是活在‘过去’的人，不要妄想着有了新的生命，就可以改变天下的格局。”</p><p>    “我理解。”刘彻低下头，掀起袍服的一角，擦拭着八服剑上的血迹，“这个时代，会有属于它自己的英雄的。”</p><p>    “神”的力量不足以信。</p><p>    真正能够拯救天下的，只能是“人”。</p><p>    刘彻收剑入鞘，转身离开。</p><p>    他要找到那个能够拯救当今天下的人。</p><p>    这就是他的新的人生的意义。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1]《无向辽东浪死歌》：隋末农民起义军中流传的歌谣。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又来了……</p><p>    梦境中，李世民又看到了那熟悉的景象——</p><p>    邯郸郊外，月明星稀的夜晚。</p><p>    原野、烈火、嚎啕大哭的农民、尖锐凄厉的鹿鸣。</p><p>    奔跑着、喘息着的少年，被烟火熏黑的如玉面颊，因剧烈运动而裂开、鲜血滴出的伤口。</p><p>    “你为什么要这么做？”</p><p>    他的声音在颤抖。</p><p>    “我什么……都没能救回来……”</p><p>    所以到底是为什么，自己会反复看到这场景？</p><p>    如果说，这梦境是自己和他的某种特殊联系的话——</p><p>    明明在那个人的一生中，经历过无数波澜壮阔且比这影响深远万倍的事件，热血的、冷酷的、宽仁的、残忍的、睿智的、荒谬的、前无古人的、后无来者的……</p><p>    可为什么只有他的这一段记忆在自己的梦境中反复回放？</p><p>    就算是年少时的创伤格外让人难以释怀——对于打从出生起就是人质的他，所经受的苦痛与折磨也应该远比这要深刻的多……</p><p>    况且，他也不该是这样脆弱的人……</p><p>    “二……”</p><p>    “二郎！！”</p><p>    模模糊糊的睡梦中，李世民被一个严厉的声音吵醒，此时天还没亮，屋内几乎是一片漆黑。他只觉得身上沉重、眼皮发麻——昨夜的疲惫还未完全被睡眠消除便被人吵醒，这让他心中一股无名火起。</p><p>    他费力地聚焦目光，只觉来人模糊不清的脸、与昨夜梦中那个孩子的脸，相重合又分开——线条干净的眉、高挺的鼻梁，只是与那个孩子相比，他的脸干净了许多，面颊和双唇都少了一些血色，形状优美的凤眸里也没有了波动的水光，取而代之的是凝结成冰的坚韧冷峻。</p><p>    “前、前辈！”李世民认出了是嬴政，被吓了一跳，瞬间清醒了过来，“你怎么在这里？！你的伤没事吧？”</p><p>    嬴政并没有回答他的问题，只说道：“你怎么睡到这么晚？”</p><p>    这、么、晚？！！！</p><p>    还有，那个“二郎”的称呼是他从哪里学来的？！</p><p>    李世民皱了皱眉，压着起床气问道：“你找我有什么事吗？”</p><p>    “没事。”嬴政理所当然地说，“只是你不该在这个时间还在睡觉。”</p><p>    ……</p><p>    两刻钟后，书房。</p><p>    李世民看着慢条斯理地喝着鸭花片汤[1]的嬴政，心里只觉得火大。</p><p>    难道他是因为饿了才在凌晨就把我喊起来的吗？</p><p>    为什么那么可爱善良的孩子会成长成这种恶劣自私又不顾及他人的暴君啊？！</p><p>    不过话说回来，从者可以靠食物和睡眠抵消一部分的法力消耗——不知这对从者的创伤恢复有没有效果？这样想着，李世民又差仆役去厨房多拿点吃食过来。</p><p>    仆役前脚刚放下食盒退出去，刘彻就打着哈欠进来了。</p><p>    “啊啊……你们怎么都起的这么早？”</p><p>    “前辈！”李世民看着连头都没束好的刘彻，起床气终于爆发了，大声质问道，“他比我起得还晚，你怎么就不去叫他呢？！”</p><p>    “哈？我为什么要早起？”刘彻挠了挠头，自顾自地坐下，“我和你可不一样，我现在只是长安的无业游民刘先生，你可是——”他深吸了一口气，一字不断地说道——</p><p>    “天策上将太尉领司徒尚书令陕东道大行台益州道行台尚书令雍州牧凉州总管左右武候大将军上柱国秦王世民啊！”[2]</p><p>    ？？？</p><p>    他这都从哪儿听来的？</p><p>    李世民转头看着嬴政——他放下了碗，郑重其事地点了点头，表示赞同刘彻的说法，说道：“你肩负着经理宇内的重任，自然要比常人严苛百倍地要求自己。”</p><p>    “没错。”刘彻一本正经道，“就算你现在是在病假期间、也没有可以在白天放松睡懒觉的借口。”</p><p>    李世民轻哼一声，忽然，他想到了什么，“说起来，你们昨天半夜的时候在聊什么——啊？”</p><p>    他漫不经心地问着，其实也并不是很在意，左不过是有些好奇。</p><p>    但被他提问的对象却突然收敛了轻松的表情，二人不怒自威的气势让李世民也不由得怔愣了一瞬。</p><p>    “duang”得一声，嬴政重重地放下了碗，“过分！”，他喝道。</p><p>    “半夜三更竟然去偷听，”刘彻眯了眯眼，冷冰冰地说道，“真没想到你是这种人！”</p><p>    “我没有！我不是！”李世民下意识地反驳道，“我只是想去看看前辈的伤要不要紧——刚到门口听到你们在谈话，我就走了。”</p><p>    听他这样说，二人的表情有所缓和。</p><p>    果然，帝王最忌讳的就是自己的话被随便泄露出去了吧——李世民心想——不过也拜托你们清醒一点啊！早就变天了，也该学着人在屋檐下不得不低头了吧……</p><p>    “没什么特别的，”嬴政跟刘彻对视了一眼，然后冷冷地说，“我们只是……只是在说你。”</p><p>    “我？”李世民不解，“我怎么了？”</p><p>    “你太没用了，”刘彻嗔道，“提供法力也好治疗从者也好，一点御主的作用都起不到。”</p><p>    “没错。如果你能稍微有用一点的话，我也不会这么辛苦了。”</p><p>    “那你们倒是告诉我啊！另外的补充法力的方法是什么……再说了我不会法术也没有继承刻印这也不是我的错吧……”</p><p>    “好了好了知道了，”刘彻漫不经心地岔开话题，“这也没什么好担心的，反正治疗的话还有天罡在……真是的，我到底哪根筋搭错了才会觉得你的赢面比较大啊……”</p><p>    三人闲话着，用完了早膳。刚把碗放下，刘彻便提议现在就去见袁天罡。“前辈的伤需要尽快处理，况且我们也应该和她交换一下昨晚的情报。”——他如是说道。</p><p>    嬴政没有异议，而李世民看了看天色——此时天刚刚泛起鱼肚白，算起来应该还不到卯正，便说道：“可是，现在还没到开坊门的时候——你们这样看着我干什么？”</p><p>    嬴政和刘彻正用一种看傻子似的眼神看着他。</p><p>    “不是……等等……”李世民渐渐回过味儿来了——是啊，门禁什么的怎么可能拦住这两个家伙——</p><p>    但是既然人在大唐就给我遵守大唐法律啊喂！</p><p>    尤其是你——李世民看了一眼嬴政——昨天晚上是谁信誓旦旦地说维护法律是自己的原则的？！</p><p>    “这没关系，”嬴政似乎看穿了李世民的想法，说道，“你不就是左右武候大将军吗？只要你许可，我们在这个时间出坊就不算知法犯法了。”</p><p>    “……”</p><p>    无、言、以、对。</p><p>    “哼，那就去吧。”李世民又坐了下来，冷冷地说道。</p><p>    “哎？”刘彻歪了歪头看他，“你不跟我们一起吗？”</p><p>    “我反正要等到过了卯正才出门！”他没好气地回答道。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1]鸭花片汤：一种把面片儿做成可爱的小鸭子形状的面片儿汤。</p><p>[2]约等于：国务院总理兼军委第一副主席兼政治局第三常委兼政法委书记兼国防部长兼河北山东山西军区总司令兼北京警备司令部总司令及政委兼成都军区总司令兼陕甘宁省长及书记特许以中央名义下发文件，并授予特级战斗英雄称号。（参考来源于知乎 ，终于有机会玩儿这个梗了开心🥳）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>武德九年，五月二十，卯正。</p><p>    通往京都的官道上。</p><p>    “驾！驾！”</p><p>    驿卒阿伟正纵马狂奔着，扬起的尘烟沾污了路旁草叶上的晨露。此时天刚蒙蒙亮，夏日的暑气还未蒸腾开，阿伟却早已是大汗淋漓。汗液迷入眼眶，他却不敢在急速飞驰中松开一只手去擦拭，只得狠狠地眨着眼，泌出的泪水稀释了咸涩的汗液，缓解了他双眼的疲劳酸痛。</p><p>    “驾驾！驾！”</p><p>    终于，高大规整的平凉驿出现在阿伟泪眼模糊的视线中——等到了平凉驿，便会有人接替他继续向长安传递军报，而他就可以好好地休息一番。平凉驿可是大驿站，西北的军情几乎都是经平凉驿转入长安的，驿中为卒吏备下的伙食自然也比那些小驿站要好一些，说不定还能喝上一口小酒——想到这里，阿伟疲惫不堪的身躯像打了鸡血一般，重新振奋起精神，他双腿夹紧马肚，马鞭抽打的频率也更快了些。</p><p>    “驾！驾！驾！”</p><p>    甫一接近平凉驿，阿伟便扯着嗓子大喊道：“灵州六百里加急！来人呐！快换马！紧急军情送往长安！快来人换马！吁——”</p><p>    他缓缓减速、停在驿站门口，却并没有如他意料一般，看到已经候在那里、等着接替他的驿卒——甚至连驿站内平素嘈杂的声音都听不到。这诡异的景象本应让他疑惑恐惧，可奔驰了一整夜、刚刚停下来的他是在是太累了，完全没有思考这反常的背后究竟意味着什么，只是迫切地希望着能快点有人来接替他让他去休息，而眼前空无人烟的景象不由得让他疲极生怒。</p><p>    “都聋了吗？！六百里加急！快来人！贻误军情的罪责你们担得起吗？！”</p><p>    没有人应答。</p><p>    阿伟这才意识到情况反常，心跳猛然加速，如擂鼓一般冲击着自己的耳膜。他回头看了看大门的方向，正犹豫着要不要尽快离开，而等他回过头来刚准备调转马头，一个穿着驿吏服饰的男子突然就出现在了他的马前。</p><p>    “你们这是怎么回事啊？”阿伟猛地松了一口气，也顾不上什么礼节了，竟直接责难道，“若是贻误了军情，你我的脑袋都得搬家！”</p><p>    “抱歉，怠慢了。”那驿吏眼神空洞地看着阿伟、笑着陪礼道，嘴角牵起的弧度歪曲得有些诡异，“请阁下、先去、休息吧。”</p><p>    阿伟早已是疲极，对方此言甚合他心意，便不疑有他，利落地翻身下马，顺着驿吏手指的方向到了驿站后方的客舍。</p><p>    他刚一踏进门，便只觉得屋中潮湿憋闷，隐约还能听到令人头皮发麻的窸窣声——左不过是正处于夏日雨季，空气闷热、蚊虫又多罢了。本就是劳碌命的小卒，哪还轮的上自己挑剔什么？阿伟这样想着，把自己摔在卧榻上，脑袋刚一沾枕头就沉沉睡去了。</p><p>    睡梦中，什么东西滴在了他的眼皮上——这破地方，怎么还漏雨啊？阿伟迷迷糊糊的、依然在梦中没醒来，只是下意识地拿手背抹了抹自己的脸。</p><p>    那落下的一小滴血液在他脸上被晕成了一片红。</p><p>    与此同时，平凉驿二十里外，成纪县城。</p><p>    一间旅社内。</p><p>    少女对着铜镜，挑起纤长的食指，将堪堪垂落至肩胛骨的长发分成两半，最后将双手高举至头顶，将两份青丝梳成两个蓬松圆鼓的总角。她面前铜镜的倒影里，是一张只可能属于豆蔻少女的面容：丰润的圆脸上没有一丝锐利的棱角；眼角、唇角皆是钝圆的；黑白分明的杏眼眼尾微微下垂，似有楚楚可怜之态；小巧而饱满的嘴唇当真如樱桃一般，圆润且艳红欲滴；眉也不似成年女子一般被修饰的精致细挑，而是保留了浓密的毛发，但也不显得杂乱，只让人觉得自然灵动、不点而翠；面色白净且自带一层天然的红晕，那是无论多名贵的脂粉都无法仿制的好颜色。</p><p>    只是那只梳发的右手却与她娇嫩的脸不大相符：虽也看得出那是一只白皙柔嫩、养尊处优的手，但那不可逆转的清晰纹路还是出卖了它不该属于一位少女的事实；手背正中，有三道弯转曲折的红痕排列成一只蝴蝶的样式。</p><p>    “看来不用我留在那里，那些孩子们也能乖乖地完成任务了。”少女一边说，一边从妆奁中挑出两根青莲色的丝带，在两边的发髻上各绑了一个蝴蝶结，“这样的话，我们现在就可以动身去大兴了呢！”</p><p>    少女带着笑意的轻快声音如银铃般清脆悦耳，任何人听到了都会不由得被她感染、也跟着高兴起来。</p><p>    可是——</p><p>    “你怎么一点反应都没有啊？”少女回过头，嘟起嘴唇、冲着她身后的虚空佯怒道，“你就不想回到大兴吗？啊啊，我想起来了，对你来说，‘长安’这个名字才更为熟悉吧……”</p><p>    虚空中，一高大英武的男子在虚空中渐渐现身——他带着一顶胡帽，隐藏在帽檐阴影下的脸面无表情。</p><p>    “你怎么……什么嘛？难道这就完全狂化了……”少女站起身，伸手轻抚上她的从者——狂士，英俊而不失坚毅的脸庞，“明明我还没有玩够的说……不过……”她随即对狂士绽放了一个天真无邪的笑容，“这也不是什么坏事呢！太好啦！这样我就完全没什么好担心的了！”</p><p>    狂士不语——他也已经没有了言语的能力——只是以沉静的目光追随着自己的御主。</p><p>    少女轻声笑着、点起脚尖，在原地转了个圈，萝兰紫的裙摆扬起波浪，她轻快地跳到窗边，半个身子探出窗外，远眺着县城外通向京都的官道。</p><p>    “那个第八从者、上次九鼎战争的赢家，果然是他……”少女喃喃自语道，“还有那位剑客……真是有趣啊，伪秦王竟然召唤出了真秦王……要是遇上了他们……”</p><p>    “糟——糕——，敌人似乎很强呢！！”少女忽然大声起来，婉转的语音似乎是在撒娇一般，而狂士理所当然无法给她任何回应。她不以为意，再一次给了对方一个大大的微笑。</p><p>    “不过啊……我可没有在担心哦！”</p><p>    “我的狂士，可是最强的！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“义成公主和萧后？”</p><p>    “是。”嬴政轻叹了口气，“果然，我最担心的情况还是要发生了。”</p><p>    “可这不过是天罡占卜的结果吧……况且，义成公主作为突厥的可敦，掌握有兵权，若她们想通过九鼎倒行逆施、复辟隋朝，没道理只她们二人来长安单刀赴会，突厥兵马在边境也一定会有所动作。可最近边关一直很安静——倒是几个月前，战报传得还频繁些。”</p><p>    嬴政垂眸，道：“所以，你是不认为她们会参与进来了？”</p><p>    “不全是……如果她们真的图谋不轨，我们却没收到边关的情报，很可能是境内也有势力与她们勾连，堵住了我们的视听，”李世民皱了皱眉，继续道：“现在完全是敌在暗我在明，昨夜偷袭的刺客和弓兵的御主是何人也没有任何头绪——”</p><p>    “这没什么好担心的，”嬴政打断道，“我们的具体情况他们也不清楚，况且——”他一边说着，同时身子前倾、靠近李世民，并握住了他的手，“昨夜弓兵撤退得那么快，应该是已经中了我们的计，误认为是有三位从者，他敌不过。”</p><p>    嬴政掌心微凉的温度传了过来，却让李世民的脸莫名地热了起来。明知对方此举不过是想让自己勿要过于忧虑——这种安抚人心的小手段，自己也不是不会——可他的心跳还是随着这在正常不过的接触而加快了。</p><p>    “啊对、对，确实没什么……”李世民站起身走到窗边，想要不着痕迹地掩饰自己莫名的慌张，却适得其反——嬴政疑惑的目光紧跟着他的动作。他只觉得二人所在的房间有些闷热，便转身撑开窗户，一错手竟把叉竿打了下去。</p><p>    窗户重重地合上、又弹开、又合上、又弹开、又合上。</p><p>    一时间，房间里只听到“啪啪啪”的回音。</p><p>    李世民站在窗边——对方正目光不错地看着他，他只觉得更尴尬了。</p><p>    我到底在慌什么啊？</p><p>   “你到底还在慌什么啊？”那人有些不悦地问道。</p><p>    “没、没什么。”李世民敷衍答道，蓦地，他想到昨夜和嬴政的对话。</p><p>    该不会他又误会自己轻视他了吧……</p><p>    于是忙解释道：“我并不是担心前辈——不论是义成公主还是太子，都不会是我们的对手只是，现在我们掌握的情况太少，有些头疼罢了。”</p><p>    听他这样说，嬴政收回了目光，静静地呷了一口茶。</p><p>    李世民这才松了口气，又坐回了嬴政对面。正在这时，房门猛地被推开了——</p><p>    门外，刘彻拿着刚刚掉下去的那根叉竿，似笑非笑地杵在门口。<br/>——————————————————————</p><p>    平康坊，算是长安城中最富丽热闹的里坊了。因其毗邻东市，故多建有旅社、以供行商落脚，许多外来的奇异珍玩、货殖行情，还未流入东市，便先在此处传开了。此外，酒肆女闾也多聚于此，混迹江湖的游侠来到京城，也因此最喜在此处长居。入夜，坊门关闭之后，平康坊反而更加喧哗了：浪子纵情狂饮，美姬奏乐起舞，好不热闹。</p><p>    其东大街边上，由东向西数第三户，却是一座安静雅致的宅院。从外观看来似乎与寻常的富贵人家并无不同，但内里装饰——无论是园林花草，还是器物摆设——皆非俗物；其中劳作的小厮侍婢也都是姿容端正，其平均品貌素质甚至不输大兴宫的侍从宫女。</p><p>    能在这寸土寸金的平康坊有这样一座体面的大宅的，必是一位非富即贵的人物。而这座宅子的主人刘先生，却没有人知道他的底细。若说他是寻常的富商巨贾，可他太过年轻、品格气质也过于不凡；可若说其是出身名门的贵胄，他又一直对自己出于何处郡望避而不谈。市井中有人关于此人的出身都能传出花来了，其中最广为流传、又最离谱的谣言是：他是某冤死的开国功臣的儿子，因蒙受秦王的怜爱照拂才有如此富贵的——恰巧在今日清晨，街坊中有人认出了那微服造访此宅的客人居然是秦王，这无疑让那谣言听上去更“真”了那么几分。</p><p>    此时那被好事者议论纷纷的宅内，“备受秦王怜爱照拂”的房屋主人刘先生正拿叉竿撑开窗户，对自己的“金主”抱怨道：“你能不能小心点啊，幸亏砸的是我，要是个细皮嫩肉的小娘子，准得被你这一下砸晕过去。”</p><p>    “抱歉……”</p><p>    “高空坠物确实很危险，”嬴政道，“今日清晨，我看到许多居民都是直接将污水泼向窗外的，若是任由法不责众，早晚会酿成大祸。”</p><p>    “可若是要立法责罚整治，又该怎样来监管呢？”刘彻回身坐下，若有所思道，“里坊内的住户那么多，单凭坊正定然是管不过来的。”</p><p>    “邻里之间可以相互监督，只要有一户从窗户外故意抛物被发现，与他相邻的五户就都跟着受罚——”</p><p>    “这绝对不行！”李世民连忙打断道。真不愧是他，他心中腹诽道，这么点小事也要连坐……可话虽如此，自己一时半会儿间却也想不出另一种更为行之有效的方法来，这倒让他有些苦恼了。</p><p>    “那个……容贫道插一句话，”刚刚跟在刘彻身后、一直一言不发的袁天罡见话题越跑越偏，终于忍不住开口了，“现在并不是聊这些的时候吧……”</p><p>    “市政可是很重要的，”刘彻严肃地对她说道，“如果市民对这种生活坏境感到不满又无处宣泄的话，说不定就会揭竿而起了。”</p><p>    怎么可能有人因为被坠物砸了脑袋就去造反啊？！</p><p>    “而且问题如果发生在京都的话，就更麻烦了——”嬴政缓缓说道，“‘国人暴动’[1]的前车之鉴还如在眼前啊……”</p><p>    “国人暴动”跟往大街上扔东西什么的没关系吧？！</p><p>    “不过天罡说的也有道理，”李世民摸着下巴，低头沉思道，“现在确实有比市政更紧急的问题亟待处理。”</p><p>    所以就别提市政什么的了！袁天罡扶额——这三个人一个一个的都在想些啊？！</p><p>    “关于那个占卜的结果……”嬴政回转心情，问道：“就没有其他更多的信息了吗？”</p><p>    “啊？哦……”袁天罡忙收敛住腹中的抱怨，“贫道不才，并不能预测出更多的信息。”她正色道：“‘义成公主和萧皇后会是御主’，这已经是贫道违背相士的原则、能给出的最详尽的信息了。”</p><p>    “‘相士的原则’？”李世民不解。</p><p>    “是。方士、哪怕是专精于占卜相术的相士，能保证绝对准确的预测只能是关于某件事、某个人发展的大致方向。”袁天罡答道，“比如说，术士给人看相，常说‘此贵人相’云云，却从不言及贵从何来、又如何显贵？再比如说，当年术士安伽陀为隋炀帝进献的预言——‘当有李氏应为天子’，只是告诉他李氏会有天子，却并未言明是哪一门的李氏、在何年月、以何种方式成为新的天子。术士、相士之所以总是给出这种模糊的结果，不是因为他们能力不足、只能借此故弄玄虚，而是因为具体细化后的预言将无法保证绝对的准确——就算安伽陀当时已有九成的把握确定秦王您的家族就是天命所归，可只要不是百分百的肯定，他就绝不会把这个结果告知炀帝。这就是相士的原则：不是绝对准确的预言，就绝对不可告知他人。像这个预言，贫道能绝对确定的，只是‘御主将从突厥来到长安’，而对于‘义成公主和萧皇后就是御主’的把握有大约九成。至于她将怎样神不知鬼不觉地进京、突厥兵马又将有何动作附应——关于这些具体的事项，贫道这些相士之流的预测，是绝对没有谋臣智士根据已有的情报进行推理的结果可信的。”</p><p>    “可现在的问题就是，我们并没有足够多的情报来进行推理。”刘彻皱眉道，“就算先不谈怎么对付义成公主她们——在突厥和前朝势力参与的前提下，我们还要不要继续与李建成对峙？”</p><p>    “无论如何，起码今晚我们要有所行动。”嬴政道，“李建成一方的实力具体如何我们还未可知；若是要与其联手，需得确保在经受了与杨、萧二人一战的损耗之后，我们还能有实力打败他们。所以在结盟之前，我们一定要先试探、削弱他们的实力——至少在今晚，要先把已经重伤的刺客解决。”</p><p>    “而且若要结盟，不能让我们拿着情报主动找他们；要等他们发现突厥一方的异常之后，主动来找我们——在此之前，我们便装作不知、与他们对峙，正好摸清他们的底细。”</p><p>    “啊，这可真是个好办法。”刘彻挑了挑眉，道：“可大王啊，要是等你的好哥哥发现异常的时候，义成公主都带着突厥兵打到泾阳了，那该如何是好？”</p><p>    “这你不用担心。”李世民干脆地说道：“我自有办法，等到明天，他就能‘自己’发觉了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1]国人暴动：公元前841年，因不满周厉王的暴政，镐京的“国人”集结起来，手持棍棒、农具，围攻王宫，要杀周厉王。（与高空坠物无关）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>武德九年，五月二十。</p><p>    亥初三刻。</p><p>    长安西市。</p><p>    二更的梆子刚刚敲过——此时离闭市已过了两个时辰，整个西市几乎寂静无人，与同一时间的寻常里坊比起来更显空旷孤寂。</p><p>    西市正中，市署后的一间布肆内，李世民和刘彻盘腿相对而坐，二人之间，昨日袁天罡拿给他们的那节传信用的红烛正静静地燃烧着。</p><p>    室内闷热潮湿的空气似是凝滞了一般，令人的呼吸都变得困难了起来，李世民盯着跳动的火苗，豆大的汗珠不断划过他俊朗坚毅的脸庞。</p><p>    忽然，火舌猛地跳动起来，被烛光照亮的那一圈墙壁上突然显现出一片片斑驳的阴影，那阴影又逐渐凝聚成一行字：</p><p>    枪兵前来挑衅，是否出战？</p><p>    旋即，另一行字又出现了：</p><p>    其御主为，齐王。</p><p>    李世民倒吸了一口凉气。他倒没有对这个本应和自己一样、对术士的领域一无所知的弟弟也成为了御主有多大的诧异；反而，他不过是在心底庆幸起今早的战略制定得正确。</p><p>    “‘与之结盟之前，先削弱其实力’，该说真不愧是他吗？”刘彻感叹道，“明明比任何人都担心九鼎会旁落入突厥异族之手，却还能做出这种可能让‘鹬蚌相争，渔翁得利’的冷酷决断——不过也多亏了如此，他们可是实打实地拥有三名从者，若是留到最后还真不好对付……”</p><p>    李世民没有答话，只是点了点头表示赞同。他从怀中取出一张符纸，写上“全力出战”四字，随即将之送入烛火中燃了。</p><p>    与此同时，大兴宫西北禁内，秦王府外。</p><p>    灵子化的骑士·木兰坐在秦王府的高大门楣上，静静地注视着从远方走来、肆无忌惮地释放着从者的气息的枪兵。</p><p>    那是一个妆饰打扮都极其怪异的女子：额前覆着一层齐眉的短发，脑后将将及肩的头发披散着，墨色的发丝间，一对悬在耳垂上的白玉环若隐若现；其身着前襟、两臂处绘有赤色火纹的素白窄袖衣裳，下裳仅仅盖过膝盖，露出脚踝纤细但肌肉线条明显的小腿；双手持着一柄与她看上去纤薄的身材极不相称的巨大铜钺。在她头顶上，一只雪白的大夜枭盘旋着，双翅张开时足有一人多长。</p><p>    “骑士，”袁天罡的声音忽地在她心底响起，“秦王的命令收到了——这次不需要有所保留，全力出击吧！”</p><p>    “是，御主。”</p><p>    木兰从虚空中逐渐实体化，轻身一跃——并未落到地上，而是稳稳地坐在了一匹同样从虚空中逐渐现形的骏马上，她一手揽着缰绳，一手持马槊，信马由缰地向枪兵走去。</p><p>    “啊哈，缩头乌龟一般躲了那么久，发现无路可逃了才露出头来吗？”一个尖锐刺耳的男声从枪兵的身后传来，“你的御主呢？那家伙已经怂到连观战都不敢了吗？”</p><p>    木兰并不理会他。她双腿一夹马肚，纵马向枪兵冲锋。在距离足够接近之时，她手腕一压，将马槊的锋刃下沉，直冲枪兵的心脏刺去。</p><p>    枪兵的反应也足够迅捷。她将铜钺一横，格开了槊头。两兵相接，发出震耳欲聋的巨响。</p><p>    凭着手心中槊杆轻微的震动，木兰心觉不妙——那铜钺恐怕不是一般的武装，而是枪兵的宝具。于是她后撤一步，不再与枪兵硬碰硬；紧接着，小臂连带着马槊、以肘关节为圆心划过一道弧线，槊头横扫向枪兵的脖颈。枪兵旋即向后一仰，马槊的锋刃将将蹭过她的鼻尖，仅仅割断了几缕因她的动作而扬起的青丝。</p><p>    木兰和枪兵同时稳了稳身形——就在下一秒钟，马槊和铜钺又舞了起来。立于马上的木兰具有不由分说的优势，她上身岿然不动，手腕连带着臂膀快速地耸动着——咽喉、心脏、腰腹，不断刺向敌人的要害；而枪兵却碍于处于低位，无法用铜钺向木兰劈砍，只能在闪转腾挪间见招拆招，试图凭借兵器的优势逐渐损耗木兰的力量，同时亦在防御的间隙寻找着进攻的时机。</p><p>    “仓”！“啷”！“哐”！</p><p>    金属敲击的声音不断响起。</p><p>    这样下去不是办法——木兰心想——自己的马槊跟对手的铜钺完全不是同一级别的武装，接连不断的短兵相接之下，绝对是自己的兵器会率先报废。</p><p>    “你在磨蹭些什么啊？没用的东西！”枪兵的御主、齐王李元吉突然高声骂道，“反正已经是个死人了，被刺上一两枪也不是什么问题吧！”</p><p>    说着，他解下腰间的玉佩，那青白色的玉佩在他掌中迸发出诡异的红光——</p><p>    “枪兵，本王以令咒之名，禁止你防守、全力进攻骑士！”</p><p>    这个蠢货！</p><p>    枪兵心中骂道，但她的身体却因令咒的作用、不受控制地腾空而起；与此同时，她的双臂高举起铜钺，似是要直冲着木兰的头颅下劈。</p><p>    木兰嘴角一挑，心中已然是胜券在握。她并未躲闪，而是右臂举起、向后一拉，果断地掷出长槊，槊头径直穿刺过枪兵暴露在外的腹部。</p><p>    枪兵被马槊的力道直接带飞了出去，喷溅的血液在地上画出一道长弧。</p><p>    “咿啊——”</p><p>    那只跟随着枪兵的雪枭突然发出一声凄厉的惨叫，循着血迹飞去。它巨大的翅膀扑扇着，在夏夜凝重的空气中卷起一阵热风。</p><p>    木兰翻身下马，缓步走向枪兵的“尸体”，不去理会那只呜咽鸣叫的雪枭，毫不拖泥带水地拔出那穿透枪兵的腹部、刺入地下的马槊。</p><p>    “啊……啊！”</p><p>    就在她拔出马槊的瞬间，李元吉掌中的玉佩突然爆裂，锋利的边缘割得他满手鲜血。</p><p>    “啊啊啊啊啊啊！”</p><p>    “可恶！怎么会这样！可恶！”</p><p>    “都怪那个无用的妇人！我要杀了她！啊啊啊！”</p><p>    不堪入耳的骂声不断地传来，木兰本不想理会，但不知为何，心中却有口气怎么也顺不下。</p><p>    她走向李元吉，甲胄摩擦的声音在夜空中显得格外刺耳——与李元吉而言，那声音比起被视为不详的夜枭叫声更令他不寒而栗，他不由得住了口。</p><p>    蓦地，还带着枪兵的血肉的槊头直指向李元吉的咽喉，他下意识地往后一撤，猛地跌坐在地上。木兰随之手腕一沉，槊尖依旧冲着李元吉的咽喉。</p><p>    “你这种杂碎，岂敢口出狂言侮辱一位英灵！”言罢，木兰的槊尖又进了几寸。但不知为何，李元吉心中的恐惧却消弭了些许——那骑士凶神恶煞的声音竟让他有些似曾相识的感觉。</p><p>    木兰透过鬼面，看着李元吉呆滞的眼睛，心中那口顺不下的气依然令她骨鲠在喉。她往地上狠啐了一口，然后收回马槊，干净利落地转身离开了。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>    亥正。</p><p>    长安城北，太子东宫。</p><p>    “亥正，大渊献——”</p><p>    “万物于天，深盖藏也。”</p><p>    仅有两人的偏殿内十分安静，屋外回廊中，东宫率更丞击鼓报时的声音隐隐传来。</p><p>    屋内正位，一仪表不凡、身着赤衣、高冠博带的青年男子正襟危坐着——他并不是太子，在他身旁垂手侍立、神色恭敬的那位才是。</p><p>    “枪兵，也败北了。”太子李建成似有不甘地说道。</p><p>    “败北是没错，”赤衣男子徐徐说道，“但她的‘伴侣’还在，看来她还并没有死。”</p><p>    李建成松了一口气，“这样就好……”</p><p>    “就好？”赤衣男子斜睨了李建成一眼，目光中不带一丝波澜，“我倒是觉得，她死在那里反而更好些。”</p><p>    李建成垂首不语——自己的从者术士、与他三弟李元吉的从者枪兵，一直相性不合；原因似乎显而易见，毕竟二人一属西周、一属殷商，若是能友睦共处，反而更令人感到怪异。</p><p>    “这不是枪兵本身的问题，令弟才是症结所在。”赤衣男子轻叹了一口气，道：“从者的状态极大地受到御主本人的影响，不只是从者的能力素质，还有他们的精神品格。恕我直言，令弟这种好勇斗狠之人并不配成为一位英灵的御主——特别是对枪兵。她本是一位贤王，其能力强大，但也危险。若是令弟的戾气侵染了她，日后必为大患。”</p><p>    “可元吉毕竟是我们的盟友。”李建成低声道，“就算枪兵的能力危险，也只能给我们的对手带来祸患。”</p><p>    术士不语，只是轻笑了一声，无奈地摇了摇头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亥正一刻。</p><p>    长安城西，某处宅院。</p><p>    刘桃枝正躺在一处圆形法阵的正中假寐。确定四周寂静无声、傅奕已经睡熟之后，她便缓缓站起，随即一个转身，身上素白的寝衣便化为了一身黑色短褐，披散着的长发也随之简单挽起。</p><p>    借着法阵的微光，她悄无声息地走出房间，然后躬身一跃上了院墙。</p><p>    皎洁如洗的下弦月下、长安城静谧安详的夜空中，刘桃枝像一只轻巧的黑猫，在坊墙和坊内大小宅院的屋顶上飞檐走壁。她穿过四五个里坊，最后停在了长寿坊十字街东之北的一处宅院中堂的正上方。</p><p>    屈膝、起跳，然后收腿，她足尖轻点地，稳稳地落在中堂后主人家的内廷——却不料落地的那一霎那，肺部忽然传来一阵钝痛，她控制不住地轻咳了一声。</p><p>    “是谁在那儿？”</p><p>    不好，刘桃枝秀眉微蹙，急转身躲进中堂檐下的阴影处——毕竟她还没从重伤中完全恢复，在这种状况下进行刺杀还是有些勉强，不过……</p><p>    不过现在管不了这么多了。她定了定神，深吸了两口气，口鼻腔处又涌起了一阵血腥气——反正今晚的行刺对象并不是从者，就算被发现了，身为凡人的“目标”也不可能具有对抗自己的力量。</p><p>    更何况，如果自己不去做的话……他、御主……</p><p>    那个齐王是不会放过他的……</p><p>    刘桃枝闭上双眼，那人敦厚严肃的面容浮现在她脑海中。她猫下腰、轻轻抽出了腰间的匕首，杏目中一道寒光闪过——显然是已对那倒霉的小厮动了杀心。</p><p>    而正当她刚迈出半步，那小厮的声音又传了过来——</p><p>    “嘿！又、又是你这畜生！”他骂骂咧咧的，“滚滚滚！”</p><p>    “喵……”</p><p>    原来是猫啊……她松了口气。</p><p>    “装可怜也没用！没吃的给你！快、快滚！”</p><p>    “喵呜……”</p><p>    赶跑了那野猫，小厮声音逐渐远去。刘桃枝深吸了一口气，等到四周彻底彻底寂静无声时，才敢轻步走出中堂檐下，贴着院墙边，向主人卧房的方向摸去。</p><p>    与此同时，长安西市正中，某间布店。</p><p>    躁动不安的火舌逐渐恢复了平静——李世民和刘彻刚刚看完了袁天罡的汇报：枪兵已然败北，木兰没有受伤，袁天罡的身份也没有暴露——是相当干净利落的完胜。</p><p>    二人不约而同地松了一口气。</p><p>   “就是不知道前辈那边怎么样了……”李世民转了转头，活动了活动筋骨，忽然瞥到了头顶的房梁——房梁上面视野死角处，正贴着一张密符。</p><p>    “也不知道这东西管不管用……”他举头问道。</p><p>    “啊，大概吧。”刘彻漫不经心地答道。</p><p>    “大概？！”</p><p>    “你急什么啊？”刘彻揉了揉太阳穴，“此处布下的缚灵阵极其复杂——幸亏我和天罡行动得够早，没有纠结卯正以前能不能出门的问题，才勉强在开市之前将它完成，”说到这儿，他狠狠地瞪了李世民一眼，“对于灵体而言，这阵法本身就凶煞得很，再加上它又借助了长安城的地脉，哪怕是从者，也难逃它的束缚——不过若是对术士这种对于法术具有绝对优势的职阶，或者是其本身拥有从陷阱中逃脱的典故的英灵，这个阵法的效果就相当有限……”</p><p>    “二郎，”——正说着，嬴政低沉的声音忽地在李世民耳边响起，他下意识地就坐直了身体，“我找到刺客了。”嬴政淡漠地说。</p><p>    “怎么了？”刘彻察觉到有情况，便问道。</p><p>    “前辈他发现刺客了。”</p><p>    “她的伤竟然已经恢复了，而且不知为何，她一个人去了长寿坊，似乎傅奕并不知道。”嬴政正蹲在长寿坊北门外大街旁的一棵槐树上注视着刺客的一举一动；忽而，他目光一转，又看向他东边约一百步处、同样蹲在坊墙外槐树上的那个白色身影，以心声说道，“更奇怪的是，弓兵也在这里。”</p><p>    “长寿坊，他们去那儿做甚？”</p><p>    “我不知道，她进了十字街东北的一处宅院里，是什么人住在那里吗？”</p><p>    长寿坊，十字街东之北。</p><p>    李世民忽然睁圆了双眼，他猛地一下站起来，连带着刘彻都跟着一惊。</p><p>    刺客去那里是要干什么？！</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>    亥正二刻。</p><p>    尉迟敬德刚脱下外衫躺下，一阵急促的脚步声却不合时宜地传进他耳朵。他有些不爽，坐起身来，正欲发作，蓦地，一个小厮跌跌撞撞地冲进门来，扑倒在地上。</p><p>    “阿、阿郎！”那小厮看见尉迟敬德，几乎是要哭出来了——一路上他心跳如雷、汗如瀑下，却仍不敢快步逃跑，生怕被那刺客发现异样；直到刚才他看见了尉迟敬德，心中大安，自知有此人在，刺客宵小便不足为惧，于是他便任由心中一直压抑的惊惧和恐慌满溢而出，哭喊道：“府、府中现在有刺客！”</p><p>    尉迟敬德皱了皱眉——这等狗鼠辈，怕是连“死”字怎么写都不知道，一而再再而三地招惹自己！他挠了挠头，面有愠色，却丝毫不见恐慌，“行，我知道了。”他漫不经心地说着，“你去把门窗都打开，我就不信那不知自己斤两的蠢狗真敢进来。”</p><p>    言罢，尉迟敬德直直躺下，不一会儿，如雷的鼾声便响了起来。</p><p>    屋外——</p><p>    一袭黑衣的刘桃枝紧贴着墙壁，几乎与夜色融为了一体。</p><p>    她静静地注视着咫尺之内那门窗大开的屋子——除了那已然熟睡的目标，她的眼前并无他人，亦无其他阻碍；但她却反而犹疑了起来。</p><p>    是目标本就不拘小节如此？还是他早已察觉到自己的存在而布下疑阵？</p><p>    一片静谧之中，屋内尉迟敬德的鼾声更显得震耳。</p><p>    刘桃枝决定不再多想——她足尖转向卧房门口的方向，同时攥紧了手中的匕首；忽又觉得不妥，便将匕首收进腰间的鞘中，从身后的虚空中取出一把弓来。</p><p>    她张弓搭箭，目光循着大开的窗户，瞄准那个卧榻上的高大身影。</p><p>    “嗖——啪！”</p><p>    长箭射出，箭簇却戳进了窗棂，</p><p>    但那不是她的箭！</p><p>    “弓兵？！”刘桃枝眉头一紧，忙转过头，那带着假面的白衣弓兵正立在据她不足五步的地方，“你来这里做甚？”</p><p>    “来阻止你。”弓兵果断地答道。</p><p>    刘桃枝目光一沉，“开什么玩笑？”</p><p>    弓兵轻叹了一口气，道：“‘九鼎战争’之所以会召唤出从者作为代理人相互攻伐，便是为了避免现世的人因争夺九鼎而牺牲；你欲为的恶行，已完全违背了‘九鼎’的原则，就不怕遭到天谴吗？”</p><p>    话毕，刘桃枝愣了一下——不是因为弓兵的话语，而是他说话时、周身散发出的正义凛然的气场让她有些熟悉。她深吸一口气，驱散脑海中浮起的那一层薄薄的回忆——于她而言，现在没有任何人比她的御主更为重要。</p><p>    “你就打算用这种理由来阻止我吗？”她注视着弓兵，冷冰冰地问道。</p><p>    “呵，”弓兵看着刘桃枝凶光毕露的双眸，不屑地轻笑了一声，他闭上眼，摇了摇头，“跟汝等蝇营之徒讲什么大义果然是没用的，对付小人还是得用小人的办法——”等他再次睁开双目时，眼眸深处已然也满溢着咄咄逼人的杀气，“若你执意如此，我也不顾什么同盟了，现在就于此处将你处决！”</p><p>    刘桃枝没有答话——她干脆扔下了手中的弓。</p><p>    正面对决，弓兵绝对能毫不费力地杀死她。</p><p>    她也一直都是一个贪生怕死的人——</p><p>    但现在，没有任何人——包括她自己，比她的御主更重要。</p><p>    所以她今天必须杀死尉迟敬德。</p><p>    阻挡她的人，也必须死！</p><p>    弓兵见她抛下了武器，神情略有松懈。</p><p>    而就在一瞬之间，熊熊烈火猛地在他周身燃起。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一道道闪电劈碎了黑夜，照得整个长安如同白昼一般；那耀目的光芒转瞬即逝，随之而来的是一阵阵沉闷的雷声。</p><p>    霎那间，如瓢泼般的雨幕悬于天地之间，驱散了一连数日凝滞于长安城中的闷热空气，在这仲夏夜里卷起阵阵让人脊背发寒的冷意。</p><p>    天谴……</p><p>    刘桃枝的脑海中不自觉地浮现出两个字来。</p><p>    弓兵周身的火焰被迅速扑灭，旋即，一枝长箭冲破疾风暴雨，不偏不倚地穿过了她的喉咙。</p><p>    如被突然斩断了牵引线的傀儡一般，她重重地摔在地上，血水混着泥水溅上了弓兵被烧破的素白绔褶。最终，她化为点点光斑，消弭于浓密的雨幕中。</p><p>    长寿坊北门外，嬴政将这一切尽收眼底。他擎着一张连弩，不断地调整着角度，弩机上的望山始终对准如瀑暴雨中的那一抹白色身影。他的大脑亦在一刻不停地高速运转着——昨日一同夜袭的刺客和弓兵，今晚却不约而同地背着自己的御主行动、又几乎同时出现在了尉迟敬德的宅邸，之后又莫名其妙地反目——纵使智慧如他，也很难在短时间内理清这一切的因果缘由。不过有一点嬴政倒是可以完全肯定——</p><p>    以太子李建成为中心结成的同盟，绝非铁板一块。</p><p>    如今刺客确定死亡，枪兵被骑士击败；而这个拥有七骑从者中最优异的单独行动能力的弓兵，似乎就是太子的同盟中最不安定的一份子。</p><p>    留着他，不失为一种更明智的选择。</p><p>    嬴政收起连弩。</p><p>    大雨如注，早已浸湿了他的头发和衣衫——但直到刚刚，他对弓兵的杀意略有放松，他才察觉到身体上的不爽适来。</p><p>    或许该回去了——他这样想到。</p><p>    而就在下一秒，另一个让他意外的身影闯入了他的视野。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>    弓兵停下脚步，冷峻地注视着面前的男人，问道：“太史令，你又来这里干什么？”</p><p>    太史令傅奕并未作答，只是如机械般一步不停地向弓兵走去。</p><p>    “莫非你也是来行刺的？”弓兵目光一凛，随即抽出佩刀，“还是说，你是想为刺客复仇？”</p><p>    傅奕还是没有应答。接连不断的雨滴顺着眼角划过他那张常年面无表情的脸，竟凭空给他添了几分悲切的神色。</p><p>    蓦地，无数枝条从路边的槐树树干上生出、直直冲向弓兵。弓兵以刀劈砍，却仍有几束枝条避过刀锋、逐渐缠上了他的四肢，他轻轻扯了一下手臂，只觉得那柔韧的新生枝条缚得更紧了。</p><p>    明明已失去了行动能力，弓兵却不甚在意的样子。他冷漠地看着面前的男人，彷佛对方才是那个囿于险境的人，“傅奕，我再给你最后一个机会，若你就此罢手，我便既往不咎。”</p><p>    一丛勒上弓兵脖颈的枝条替傅奕给了他回应。</p><p>    弓兵冷哼了一声，转瞬间所有束缚在他身上的树枝便全部化为了齑粉。</p><p>    傅奕仍不为所动，那双淡漠无神的眼睛直视着面前的敌人——亦是曾经的盟友。他驱动全部法力，数以千计的树枝飞速拉长、伸向弓兵的肢体，却无法再一次将弓兵束缚、亦无法为他挡下对方的攻势——转眼间，傅奕的肩膀、双臂、双腿上布满了可怖的刀伤，而那些深及筋骨的伤痕却又同时以肉眼可见的速度愈合着。</p><p>    促使万物生发，看来这就是傅奕的法术，也难怪受了致命伤的刺客只需一天就能恢复到能够自由行动的程度——嬴政心想道，冷眼旁观着这场毫无意义的缠斗。</p><p>    不，不是缠斗——应该说，是傅奕单方面地被弓兵所凌虐。</p><p>    超乎常理的愈伤速度并未带给傅奕优势，反而让他的肉体承受起常人无法想象的剧烈苦痛。伤口处新的皮肉刚刚粘合，又再一次被弓兵的刀刃割开——弓兵无法从不断生长的树枝中解脱，又不肯给予傅奕致命一击，只能用这几乎等同于磔刑的折磨迫使他停止这无用的纠缠。</p><p>    而傅奕却并没有收手的意思，他只是一味麻木地催动着树枝和自身血肉的生长。不过半刻钟的功夫，他的失血量已足够一个普通成年男子死上两次了。喷流而出的血浆混合着雨水，几近将整条街洇染成红色。</p><p>    看不下去了——无论是傅奕不自量力的愚蠢，还是弓兵令人作呕的仁慈——嬴政从树影中一跃而下，他实在无法忍受让这种肮脏的场面继续玷污自己的眼睛。</p><p>    就在下一秒，傅奕像被打飞的马球一般，飞到了十米开外。</p><p>    “你的敌人应该是我吧，弓兵。”嬴政直视着弓兵，眼眸深处的闪过的寒光比他手中的长剑还要锋利，“还是说，你更愿意自甘堕落、与这种喽啰纠缠不休？”</p><p>    “你说、你说什么？！”傅奕低声嘶吼着。</p><p>    “怎么？我说错了？”嬴政凌厉的目光扫过他残破的身体，“你算个什么东西？难道自以为如此就算得上是忠义之士了吗？愚不可及！”</p><p>    傅奕愣了一下，良久，他忽然长啸一声，似是要将所有的痛苦都从喉咙中呕出一般——血沫从他的口腔、鼻腔中喷出，在暴雨的冲刷下，他整个人都浸上了一层薄薄的血色。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>    亥正三刻。</p><p>    李世民松下一口气——天知道当听到刺客和弓兵去了尉迟敬德府上时他有多慌乱，要不是刘彻拦着，他真的差点就抄家伙冲到长寿坊了。</p><p>    所幸，今晚并没有无辜的局外人受伤，也没有遇到什么麻烦的敌人——这倒显得守着缚灵阵以防万一的刘彻和他做了无用功似的。</p><p>    然而，就像存心跟李世民过不去一样，他刚想到那缚灵阵，就听到了嬴政的声音：“听着，我一会儿把弓兵引到西市。等我给你信号，你就启动缚灵阵。”</p><p>    “等、等等，”这突如其来的战况有些把李世民搞懵了，“弓兵？你去招惹他干什么？刺客和枪兵都解决了，再加上一个弓兵——以后是要我们去跟子虚乌有结盟吗？”</p><p>    “不是我去招惹他，是他和傅奕先惹恼了我。”嬴政一贯冷静的声音难得的带上了一丝情绪，“放心，我下手有分寸的，不会打死他——但至少会打得他三天之内下不来床。”</p><p>    说着，他举剑直刺向弓兵的心脏，弓兵随即引刀格挡。刀剑相击蹭出的电光火花映照着被击碎的雨滴，如碎星一般，点缀在一黑一白两个身影四周。</p><p>    弓兵皱了皱眉——虽说自己并非不擅长近战，但他毕竟刚受到刺客的宝具攻击、那之后又被刺客的御主纠缠，在此时与剑客战斗实在是很难占上风。剑客出招迅速、毫不拖泥带水，且招招直冲要害而来。若是平时，弓兵或许还能凭着筋力反压过对方的剑势，但此时，仅仅是挡住剑客的攻击便已有些让他应接不暇。</p><p>    可即便如此，与这位剑客的对决却久违地让他有了一种棋逢对手的酣畅淋漓之感。对方的杀意凶狠却也澄澈，既像是杀伐果断的帝王、亦像是高洁傲岸的武士。与剑客缠斗的越久，他就越觉得兴奋、同时也越是好奇这位能与自己势均力敌的英灵究竟是何方神圣。</p><p>    “乓”得一声，刀剑再次相撞，弓兵与剑客相持了半晌、不分上下，便各自后撤了半步。</p><p>    弓兵将刀横于身前，却并未急着发动下一次攻击，他郎声道：“真是遗憾，与阁下交手了这么久，却无法报上真名与阁下结识。”</p><p>    剑客轻笑了一声，那睥睨一切的不屑笑容在他被雨水打湿的脸上竟显出了几分与本意完全相反的绮丽与明媚，“我对阁下的真名可不感兴趣。”</p><p>    言罢，他再次挥剑斩向弓兵。</p><p>    弓兵举刀迎上，却不想他的手腕刚一发力，剑客就借着力道沿着屋脊向后一滑，水花如双翼一般在他身侧展开。</p><p>    “可以了。”嬴政以心声说道，同时他足尖轻点上屋脊一端的鸱尾，跳到了另一座屋上。</p><p>    弓兵刚想追上前，蓦地，一个圆形的法阵在他四周展开——他竟是一动也不能动了。</p><p>    而等他反应过来时，接连不断的箭簇从剑客手中的连弩射出，穿过雨幕、将豆大的雨珠打碎成小滴，直冲着他的面门而来。</p><p>    弓兵眯了眯眼，大声呼喝了一个奇怪的音节，一匹青紫色骏马蓦地出现在弓兵胯下。它前蹄高抬，以自己的前胸挡下了大部分射向主人的箭簇。</p><p>    趁剑客还没准备好下一波攻击，弓兵猛拉缰绳，那骏马便腾空跃起、带着他强行冲破了缚灵阵——霎那间，布店的屋顶被整个掀开，四墙也跟着摇动起来。</p><p>    嬴政心道不妙，随即一个翻滚稳稳落地，将弓弩又换回长剑，躲入旁边的一家腊味店后的一条暗巷，试图借着西市店铺林立的地利与之周旋。</p><p>    而那青紫色的高头大马却在受伤之后更加蛮勇了——它双眼赤红，直接踏平了那家腊味店，向嬴政撞了过去。嬴政挥剑抵挡劈砍，斩下了它的左前腿，可那巨大的冲击力还是将他撞得直穿过了三四家铺子才停下来。</p><p>    接连不停的巨响之后，天地间突然安静下来——连那如擂鼓一般、噼啪作响的暴雨此时听上去都轻柔了几分。</p><p>    弓兵稳稳地立于马上、缓缓拉开了那张巨弓，将法力源源不断地输送到箭上——而他却并不像表面上那样游刃有余。他的腰侧、双腿、肩胛，皆被射穿，若是此时跌下马来，恐怕连站都站不起来；他那神勇的坐骑此时只凭着三足站立，全靠吊着一口气才能勉强支撑住自己的主人。</p><p>    嬴政的情况也好不到哪儿去。猛烈的撞击让他短暂地失去了意识。他咳嗽了好几声，鲜血随之不断地涌出口腔，但他硬是忍着剧痛、拄着长剑站了起来。但与以往不同，这一次，他的长剑四周竟卷起了一阵狂风，暴雨如注却不能将它沾湿丝毫；等到嬴政完全站稳，再次将长剑举起之时，他脚边四散的砖瓦都被那凌厉的剑气吹得漫天飞舞起来。</p><p>    糟糕……</p><p>    看着剑拔弩张的二人和他们四周的残垣断壁，李世民有种不详的预感——再这么打下去，恐怕整个长安城都得被他们拆了。</p><p>    几乎是出于下意识的——</p><p>    “前辈！快停下！”</p><p>    “弓兵，住手！”</p><p>    李世民只觉得手背一阵灼痛，一道红痕从他的右手手背上隐去。他眉头一紧——并不是对此在意，而是那个与他几乎同时发出指令的声音令他不悦。</p><p>    他循声望去，凛冽的目光投向不远处一截矮墙背面的阴影。“魏洗马，没想到竟然是你。”</p><p>    太子洗马魏征大笑一声，转身从阴影中走出。他抬起右手，向李世民露出了宣告御主身份的令咒——同样，三道红痕中有一道已经淡去了。</p><p>    “别误会，魏某并没有向殿下求和示好的意思——”他淡淡地扫了一眼如同刚刚经历过地动的这条街道，“只是这条街上有家食肆做的醋芹我很喜欢，魏某不忍心毁了它罢了。”</p><p>    “既如此，为保全魏洗马之所爱，我们今日便就此休战，如何？”李世民冷笑着说道。</p><p>    “魏某多谢殿下成全。不过还请殿下莫要忘了——”他不卑不亢地行了个礼——</p><p>    “等下一次见面的时候，我们就是敌人了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>摇曳的烛光在湿气中晕开，与“沙沙”的雨声相伴，在这个清冷的夏日雨夜中凭空氤氲出一片柔和的暖光。</p><p>    李世民正襟危坐在嬴政对面，状似专注地听着他的叙述，思绪却逐渐从中抽离。嬴政低沉平稳的声音开始变得模糊，而不久之前那场血战的画面却在他的脑海中清晰起来——</p><p>    四散的木梁瓦砾中，嬴政挣扎着站起来，被血浆和雨水浸透的衣衫紧贴在他的身上、勾勒出他颀长矫健的身形。他们相隔近百步，可不知为何，李世民能清晰地感知到他急促的喘息和身上浓重的血腥味——哪怕他在下一个瞬间就会倒下，也丝毫不会让人意外。但他却站得那样直，像一柄插入地面的剑，在黑夜深厚的雨幕中，莹莹地散发着冰冷的寒光。</p><p>    四散的木梁瓦砾中，嬴政挣扎着站起来，被血浆和雨水浸透的衣衫紧贴在他的身上、勾勒出他颀长矫健的身形。他们相隔近百步，可不知为何，李世民能清晰地感知到他急促的喘息和身上浓重的血腥味——哪怕他在下一个瞬间就会倒下，也丝毫不会让人意外。但他却站得那样直，像一柄插入地面的剑，在黑夜深厚的雨幕中，莹莹地散发着冰冷的寒光。</p><p>    无论是被重创之后依旧傲然挺立的身姿，还是那如积雨云一般、安谧却积蓄着狂岚的杀气，似乎都与嬴政的气场十分相称。可他总觉得那幅画面中有一丝难以忽视的违和感，就像甲缝中的倒刺一般，细微却让人很难无视。</p><p>    而嬴政此时与平常无异的姿态更是加重了那一层违和——他脊背挺直、垂直于地面，舒展下沉的双肩与纤长的脖颈形成一个完美的直角；沐浴后微湿的墨发散披在他的肩上，却丝毫不显得散漫放荡，反而给他如钢铁铸就一般的身姿添了些柔和；而烛光在他高挺的鼻梁一侧投下浅浅的阴影，又让他那张对于帝王来说有些过于绮丽的脸多了一些恰如其分的坚毅刚强。</p><p>    他似乎一直都是这样从容而端庄的——是了，我知道违和感在哪里了——李世民心想。</p><p>    他这样的人，应是端坐在富丽堂皇的宫殿中、南面而听天下，而不是浑身鲜血、狼狈不堪地倒在废墟中；作为国家机器的核心，他理应受到最严密的珍视和保护，别说被重伤流血、仅仅是亲自与敌人殊死搏斗这个行为本身，都是不该被允许的。</p><p>    所以是为了什么？他为什么要让自己落入那样的境地？</p><p>    他是为了什么举起剑的？</p><p>    是为了什么而追求九鼎的？</p><p>    对于曾经坐拥天下的他来说都不可能实现的、只能诉诸于奇迹的愿望——决不可能是长生不死这么简单的东西。怀抱着“必死”的觉悟去追求“不死”的愿望，这本身就足够荒谬可笑。更何况，他绝不是那样狭隘的人，对他来说，“长生”应该只是“手段”，而并非“目的”。</p><p>   隐藏在那背后的、让他奋不顾身地祈求着的悲愿，到底是什么？</p><p>    屋外，隐隐的雷声此起彼伏，蓦地，一道闪电划过天际，将室内照得如白昼一般。没有了昏暗温柔的烛光映衬，李世民只觉得此刻的嬴政就像白瓷一般，坚硬而脆弱。</p><p>    冷白的电光转瞬即逝，一层虚假的暖意重新浮上嬴政没有一丝血色的面颊——李世民忽地心头一紧，几乎是不假思索地脱口而出道：“前辈你……你到底是为了什么而追求九鼎的？”</p><p>    嬴政没有立刻回答。他反问道：“你为什么突然问这个？”</p><p>    话音刚落，屋外惊雷骤起，一阵噼啪作响后，两人都没有再说话，屋内一时间安静得像一滩深水。</p><p>    李世民垂下目光，他也不知道该如何解释自己心中的情绪是什么。是单纯的好奇——不完全是；或是怜惜他的伤痛——这怎么可能？他盯着桌案、酝酿了良久，终于构思出了一个最佳的答复。</p><p>    “你是被我召唤出来、卷进这场战争的，而我却只能看着你战斗受伤，一点办法都没有——”李世民状似痛心疾首地低声说道。</p><p>    “所以，至少让我知道你的愿望是什么，如果以我的能力能在某种程度上达成的话，不就没有必要为了‘九鼎’去流血拼命了吗？”他一错不错地注视着嬴政的眼睛，眼波流转中满是真诚又炙热的光。</p><p>    嬴政一怔，他突然想起昨夜和刘彻的谈话——</p><p>    虚无缥缈的希望。</p><p>    打折的理想。</p><p>    这个时代有属于它自己的英雄。</p><p>    “你……”他的声音听上去有一丝动摇，这让李世民不由得急切期待起来，可就在下一秒——</p><p>    “你少用你那套收买人心的话术对付我。”对方冷冷地说道。</p><p>    李世民一愣。</p><p>    哎？怎么这么快就发现了？</p><p>    嬴政眯起了那对漂亮的凤眸看着他，“虽然我是因为你才存在于现世的，但我绝不可能把自己当成你的‘从者’——与其枉费心思拉拢我，不如想想怎么利用好令咒，那才是现在唯一能控制我的东西。”</p><p>    “‘控制’什么的，你说的太过了，我真不是这个意思——”李世民有些不自然地别开目光，岔开了话题：“果然你还是因为我使用‘令咒’生气了啊……”</p><p>    “我才没有。”嬴政毫不犹豫地否定了，“虽然当时我确实是在气头上——但我也不是听不进去劝谏的人，因为这种事情浪费掉一道令咒实在是愚蠢。”</p><p>    李世民笑了，“怎么？你反倒怪起我一时冲动了？”</p><p>    嬴政偏过头，平淡地说着：“总之，现在你只要记住，我相信让你得到九鼎不会是一件坏事，所以我也不会背叛你——”他的声音渐渐被雨声盖了下去，“但是，如果你辜负了我的信任，我一定会……”</p><p>    忽然，他整个人无法控制地向前倒去。</p><p>    “怎么了？”李世民忙揽住他。</p><p>    嬴政手支住桌案撑起身体，“我一定、在你动了那个念头之前、就把你的右手砍下来……”</p><p>    “谁问你这个怎么了？！”李世民有些气急了——和着他之前那副样子都是装的吗？</p><p>    “你先躺下，我去把天罡叫来。”</p><p>    “不、不用。”嬴政拉住他，另一只手扔撑着桌案，硬是不让自己倒在他的怀里。</p><p>    “都这种状况了就别逞强了！”李世民没好气地吼道。</p><p>    嬴政被他吼得一愣，“我、只是今晚法力消耗得有些多了……”他终于放弃逞强挣扎、靠在了李世民的肩膀上，“这种状况、她来了也没用……”</p><p>    见他不再强撑，李世民心头的火气也消了，“那要我为你做什么吗？”他柔声问道。</p><p>    “……”嬴政喃喃低语道。</p><p>    “什么？”</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>    重峦叠嶂间、一处耸起的峰顶上。</p><p>    长身玉立的弓兵像松柏一般，扎根于山陵中、直冲云霄。</p><p>    不，不对。</p><p>    比起依附于山的生灵，他更像是这座山本身的一部分。</p><p>    如山如阜，如冈如陵。</p><p>    魏征第一次如此深刻地理解了这两句《小雅》的含义。</p><p>    弓兵一动不动地、仿佛真的与山化为了一体一般，静静地俯瞰着他脚下的一马平川。</p><p>    他就那样看着，无喜无悲，无乐无哀。</p><p>    “秦中自古帝王州”，他曾听人这样形容他眼中的那片土地——无数帝王们或从这片土地中来、或到这片土地中去，他们将之视为天险、天府，是兵家必争之地、定鼎天下之基。</p><p>    然而无论是所谓江山天下，还是这片土地本身，从来都不属于史书上那一个个或彪炳千秋、或遗臭万年的名字。</p><p>    它属于田垄上的农夫村妇、街坊间的贩夫走卒、官署里的刀笔小吏、作坊里的造作工匠，属于张三、李四、王五、赵六……属于每一个拼命赚生活的普通百姓。</p><p>    繁华，破败；光荣，屈辱；兴盛，衰亡……</p><p>    决定这些的，看似是帝王的贤明或昏庸，实则是背后万千小民的喜乐或悲苦。</p><p>    弓兵静静地看着——他恨庙堂之上的蠹虫看不透这样浅显的道理，更恨自己看透了却什么都无法改变。</p><p>    他只能静静地看着，看着这片土地上的芸芸众生，看着他们安居乐业、堆出花团锦簇的盛世，也看着他们揭竿而起、推倒腐烂朽坏的王朝。</p><p>    看着宫阙万间，</p><p>    看着可怜焦土。</p><p>    看着歌舞升平，</p><p>    看着尸横遍野。</p><p>    看着万国来朝，</p><p>    看着劫掠烧杀。</p><p>    看着岁月静好，</p><p>    看着家破人亡。</p><p>    ……</p><p>    他就只是看着，像山一样，无喜无悲，无乐无哀。</p><p>    只是山岚骤起时松林间的风声，是那样的空灵而哀伤，就好像是山、好像是他，在低声地呜咽一般。</p><p>    魏征猛地睁开眼——屋外依旧是暴雨倾盆、雷声阵阵。</p><p>    掩过了他残梦中那如泣如诉的松涛。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>    “沙沙”的雨声中，嬴政虚弱的声音几乎微不可闻。</p><p>    “你说什么？我没听清。”</p><p>    嬴政咬了咬牙，凑到李世民的耳边，“我说……你给我一点血、就好了。”</p><p>    李世民闻言一愣，似是有些犹豫，可看着对方惨白得令人心疼的脸、想到他的虚弱皆是由于自己身为御主却无法提供法力，自己便没有立场去拒绝了。</p><p>    “那、我去拿小刀来。”说着，他便要起身。</p><p>    “不用那么麻烦。”嬴政低声说道，双手按住李世民的肩膀。</p><p>    然后，咬了上去。</p><p>    “啊、等……你在干什么啊？！”</p><p>    脖颈上的剧痛让李世民眼前一黑，他下意识地想要伸手推开，却又顾及对方而不敢用力，那只手就不上不下的搭在嬴政的肩上。</p><p>    他轻轻地拍了拍嬴政，“这、这不大合礼数吧……我还是去找个杯子——”</p><p>    嬴政艰难地抬起头，瞪了他一眼，“你怎么这么多废话。”</p><p>    李世民一瞬间有些恍惚，看着嬴政近乎于苍白的双唇沾着自己的鲜血，一丝莫名的悸动涌上了他的心间。</p><p>    “抱、抱歉。”他有些别扭地偏过头，“你继续吧。”</p><p>    嬴政深吸一口气，再次咬上李世民的颈窝。</p><p>    “嘶——”李世民倒吸了一口气。</p><p>    为使鲜血流出的速度加快，嬴政出于本能地用舌尖**着、强行撑开李世民的伤口。相比之前皮肉被撕咬的剧痛，这种带着阵阵麻痒的跳痛死乎更令人难耐。李世民只觉得自己将要化为一滩肉糜、然后被攀在他身上的虎狼吞食殆尽。</p><p>    而与此同时，嬴政那微湿的墨发又温柔地刮蹭着他的下颌，沐浴后带着冷意的清香将他整个人都裹挟其中。大脑中的某根弦已经绷紧，让他又想把嬴政推开，可放在他肩上的手却没有用力，反而抚上了他的脖颈。</p><p>    我这是在干什么啊……</p><p>    对方皮肤微凉的触感让他猛地一缩手——可这并没能让他冷静下来，某种难以言说的冲动浮上他的脑海、与类似于猎物被捕食的危机感一同作用，让他原本就过速的心脏跳得更快了。      </p><p>   这也太失态了……</p><p>   李世民急促地喘息着，脸红到连他自己都能感觉得到——现在反倒是他更像一个虚弱到失去力量的人。不知是出于羞愧还是别的什么，他不自觉地低下头，额头自然而然地枕在嬴政的肩上。</p><p>    雨，一直在下。</p><p>    没有一丝停止或减弱的迹象。</p><p>    潮湿得能拧出水来的空气，令人呼吸困难。</p><p>    氤氲的湿气似乎也侵入了李世民的大脑，在他的意识已经开始模糊的时候，一个低沉沙哑的声音在他耳畔含糊地说道——</p><p>    “谢谢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>武德九年，五月廿一。</p><p>    逢一，例行的朝会日，同时今日又是夏至，此日过后便是三日的休假。</p><p>    因之前那次酒宴的事故，李世民已经整整七日没去上朝了。他想着，无论如何，今日自己都该去朝堂上露露面了。</p><p>    像昨天一样，天还黑着他就被嬴政叫了起来，洗漱、更衣、用饭，然后——</p><p>    “我跟你一起去上朝。”嬴政平静地说着，或者说，命令着。</p><p>    “哈？”李世民一愣，“这是为什么啊？”</p><p>    “在朝堂上可是有四位御主，在这种情况下，你不会想着自己一个人去对付他们吧？”</p><p>    “对付算是怎么回事啊……我是去上朝的又不是去打架的，再说了光天化日的又是在朝堂上，怎么可能会有从者间的战斗啊？”</p><p>    李世民想象起昨晚嬴政和弓兵之间石破天惊的战斗场面发生在皇宫禁内的景象，不由得后背生出一阵凉意。</p><p>    绝对不能让这种危险人物跟着我进宫！</p><p>    “所以说，前辈你还是好好休息吧……毕竟昨晚发生了那么多事情。”</p><p>    “以防万一总是没错的。”嬴政仍是强硬得不容拒绝，“再说了——”，他眯了眯眼睛，“以为是在大白天的、又是群臣皆在的朝堂上就会安全——你到底是有多天真啊？”</p><p>    不要把你自己被害的经历强加在我所处的情况下啊！</p><p>    李世民无奈扶额，“总之不用！这完全就是在杞人忧天嘛……”</p><p>    “你以为我愿意管你。”嬴政的语气突然冷了下来，蓦地，他不知从哪里抽出一把剑来，直接扔进了李世民怀里，李世民只能慌忙接住。</p><p>    “出了什么事你自己去解决，反正我绝对不会去救你。”</p><p>    嬴政甩下这句话，扭头便走。</p><p>    真是的，这个人怎么突然就起火了？</p><p>    明明昨天晚上还一副温顺柔和的样子……</p><p>    再说了，就算真出了什么事他不愿意来救我，我手上还有令咒，他还能反抗不成？</p><p>    李世民甩了甩头，拉回了自己的心绪。</p><p>    今日朝会并无过多需要讨论的事情，除了例行的政务之外，只有两件事稍麻烦了些。</p><p>    一是长安周边各个郊县出现的时疫。此疫大致萌发于五日前，症状与中暑类似：头晕、发热、四肢无力，严重者甚至有突发性晕厥。如今受其波及的人口已近千人，虽说尚无死亡的病例，不过夏季为农忙季节，时疫所致的劳力损失必然会影响今年粮食的收成，况且事发各县都临近京城，朝廷对此格外重视。</p><p>    二是昨夜突发的西市房屋垮塌。有司推测是由于房屋老化，加之天降暴雨所致。朝臣们一致声讨了前朝营建的房屋质量堪忧、实属劳民伤财，又坚定地表示了坚决不走前朝老路的决心。至于怎样进行修缮、怎样补偿商户、对其他的老旧建筑是否需要翻修加固云云，则一一分配给了六部去讨论、制定具体的实施方案。</p><p>    总而言之，虽有小风波，但今日的大唐依旧是海晏河澄、国泰民安。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>    “知了——知了，知了。”</p><p>    “知了——知了，知了。”</p><p>    “知了——知了，知了。”</p><p>    聒噪的蝉鸣不绝于耳。</p><p>    仲夏的暑热将昨夜暴雨带来的最后一丝清凉蒸发殆尽。灞水边，石堤在烈日骄阳的照耀下白得反光；绵延数里、沿岸缦立的碧柳也被被晒得蔫蔫地垂下了柔软的枝条。</p><p>    “法术的使用是会留下痕迹的。”河岸边，袁天罡对嬴政和刘彻解释道，“灞浐泾渭，酆镐潦潏，此八川将长安及京郊各县相连结，如果京畿内施有能波及近千人的大法术的话，在灞水中一定能探知到其痕迹。”</p><p>    “不过——”她顿了顿，又接着说：“今天我们可能是要白来一趟了。”</p><p>    嬴政和刘彻皆停下脚步，回头看她。</p><p>    “我、我是说……被时疫波及的、可有近千人啊……”不知怎得，袁天罡被他们盯得紧张起来，“他们都是无辜之人——近千人……怎么会有人做出这种事情……”</p><p>    嬴政和刘彻对视了一眼，都没有说话。</p><p>    良久，刘彻才笑了笑，开口说道：“以防万一嘛……”</p><p>    三人又沿着河岸走了一会儿，此时已接近午时，正是日头最烈的时候。苍蓝的天空被灼灼日光晒得发白，迷眼远望，岿然不动的山峦似乎都被热气蒸腾得微微颤动。</p><p>    嬴政忽然觉得有些头晕。他闭上双眼——眼前不是黑暗，而是是灼热的一片红。</p><p>    身体几乎是不受控制地、往一侧偏去——</p><p>    “前辈？”</p><p>    听到刘彻的声音，嬴政下意识地站直了身影。</p><p>    对方正站在离他约二十步远的前方，回头状似关切看着他。</p><p>    嬴政眉间微蹙，“我没事。”他淡淡说着，随即快步跟上。</p><p>    清风拂过，搅动了凝滞的空气。</p><p>    总感觉，哪里不大对。</p><p>    嬴政又停下了脚步</p><p>    忽地，一道暗银色的剑光穿破了绿蔓。</p><p>    一片狭长的柳叶轻蹭过边缘，霎时间便被沿着叶脉从中裁成两半。</p><p>    “哐”的一声，身体比头脑更快地做出了反应，嬴政引剑隔挡下了未知的一击。</p><p>    袭击他的武士从一阵黑烟中现身，他身着玄甲，头窄而肩宽，四肢修长，双手持一柄青铜重剑，与那玄甲一样，在日光照耀下反射出厚重深沉的幽光。他的眼睛黑白分明，但那漆黑的瞳仁却了无生气，无法反射出景物的光彩，只是空有一团漆黑的雾。</p><p>    嬴政似乎被他那暗淡无光的双眼所慑，一时间竟毫无动作。蓦地，那武士低吼一声，擎起重剑直劈向嬴政的面门。嬴政急忙矮身闪过。这时，刘彻也赶了过来，从背后刺向他的咽喉。</p><p>    “是狂士！”走在最前面的袁天罡听到了声音急忙折返，“他怎会突然出现在这里？！”</p><p>    话音刚落，狂士忽地动作一顿，接着化为黑烟消失了。</p><p>    刘彻的剑又一次刺中了一团虚空。</p><p>    袁天罡愣在了原地，她正想着去搜寻狂士的御主，没想到对方却先下手召回了狂士。</p><p>    他们到底是想干什么的？</p><p>    嬴政也愣住了，就在这时，刘彻忽然拉住了他的手腕。</p><p>    “他到底是什么人？”刘彻淡淡地问着。</p><p>    “你什么意思？”</p><p>    “狂士的行动似乎并不是出于御主的授意。”刘彻松开手，“刚刚地情况反倒像是他在不受控制出手了之后、才被御主匆忙叫回，也就是说——他是冲着你来的。”</p><p>    忽地，狂士的样貌——尤其那双暗淡无光的眼睛，浮现在嬴政眼前，他仔细地想了又想，确认自己确实从没见过那样一个人。</p><p>    “我不认识他。”嬴政斩钉截铁地说。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>    散朝之后，果不出李世民所料，太子李建成约他去东宫叙话。</p><p>    侍者将李世民引至藏书阁二楼，奉上茶点请他静候。</p><p>    李世民等了约两刻钟，还是迟迟不见李建成的影子。</p><p>    什么意思啊？在这跟我摆皇太子的架子吗？</p><p>    他忿忿地想着，随手取出了一卷书来看，又不知过了多久，直到他看得都有些昏昏欲睡了，房间的门才被推开。</p><p>    李世民瞬间清醒了过来，抬首看去，来人竟是太子洗马魏征。</p><p>    魏征只是站在门口、不卑不亢地冲李世民行了个礼。</p><p>    不知怎得，李世民忽然感觉到一股无形的威压、压得他汗不敢出——哪怕在面对嬴政和刘彻时，他都没有过这种感觉。</p><p>    二人就这样对峙了良久，魏征才开口说道：“秦王您，这是看不起我吗？”</p><p>    李世民一怔，他这是什么意思？</p><p>    “我说过吧——下一次见面的时候，我们就是敌人了。”</p><p>    话音刚落，整个二楼的地板“轰”的一声崩塌、陷落，李世民还没来得及反应，只得无可避免地跟着下坠。</p><p>    等李世民回过神来时，他已经从二楼直直地摔到了一楼。他眼前一阵黑闪，一阵钝痛瞬间从刚刚着地的后背蔓延至四肢百骸。</p><p>    “竟然不带着从者只身来到敌人的地盘，你是以为只凭你一人就对付得了我吗？”</p><p>    刚恢复了视野，李世民看到的就是稳稳落地的魏征。</p><p>    “出了什么事你自己解决”……</p><p>    他不由得想起今天早上嬴政说的话。</p><p>    真是乌鸦嘴啊，李世民心中暗道。</p><p>    他踉踉跄跄地从一堆碎木中站了起来，抽出了嬴政甩给他的那把剑。</p><p>    万幸嬴政没有真的完全不管自己的死活——虽不知这把剑来历，但那毕竟是从者的武装，想必不是一般的俗物，或许能够帮助自己破局。</p><p>    实在不行，还有令咒在。</p><p>    这样想着，李世民沉下心来。</p><p>    “我丝毫不敢有看不起魏洗马的意思。”他故作冷静地说着，将剑尖指向魏征的咽喉。</p><p>    对方却不为所动，冷笑道：“不自量力。”</p><p>    说完，魏征抬手一挥。</p><p>    那闪着寒光的神兵利器一瞬间便化为了齑粉。</p><p>    这是怎么——</p><p>    李世民被惊得睁大了双眼，然而他还没来得及反应，又发现了一个更为可怕的事情——</p><p>    他右手上凤鸟状的令咒红痕，彻底地消失了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刘彻心不在焉地听着嬴政和袁天罡聊天。无风的夏日正午沉闷地令人发昏，他低头看着掌心中握着的粗陶茶盏，薄薄的一层高碎浮在茶汤中，盖住了他神色深沉的倒影。</p><p>    嬴政似乎有什么事情瞒着自己，不知为何，这种感觉在刘彻心中挥之不去。</p><p>    或许这只是没有根据的捕风捉影——当时他和嬴政的距离并不算太远，他清楚地看到了狂士的装束：那身甲胄与汉初时候的很是相似，而且还必须是有封侯之位的武将才能使用的形制。汉承秦制，汉初时的服色等级与秦时几乎完全相同——刘彻对此了如指掌，毕竟更改服色还是自己即位之后才完成的事情。</p><p>    也就是说，从某种意义上，狂士身上的战甲与汉甲相似、即是与秦甲相似——就算嬴政真的不认识狂士，他也不可能没有注意到这些线索。而这又是能推测出狂士身份的有效信息，而他却对此什么都没说。还有，狂士他既然身着秦甲，很可能他就是秦人，那么他对嬴政的仇恨或执念很可能并非出于家国的立场，而是只是对于他这个人而来。</p><p>    哪怕已经完全狂化、理智全失，这份执念依旧深刻在狂士的骨血中难以释怀，可承受着这份执念的对象却对这份心情、和这份心情的主人一无所知，这种事情，有可能吗？</p><p>    想到这里，刘彻命令自己打住。哪怕之前他们真的有什么纠葛，现在的狂士对嬴政来说只是想要除他而后快的死敌，在性命攸关的事情上，他绝无可能对此有所隐瞒。刘彻不禁心中苦笑。自己的多疑似乎总会把事态发展推到不好的方向，这点数自己心里还是有的。与其在放任自己瞎想，或许完全信任这个才认识了不过数日的人更为可靠。</p><p>    刘彻不动声色地观察着嬴政的侧脸，对方正捧着杯子、轻轻吹开碎末，细细饮着杯中粗涩的茶水，在这个三教九流之人往来歇脚的茶棚中，他就像一阵干净的风——理性的判断明确地告诉刘彻，这种云淡风轻的神色绝不是心结郁郁的人会有的样子。</p><p>    可尽管如此，一旦疑虑的种子在心中种下，它的生根发芽就再也不受理性的控制了。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>    离他们几条街远的地方，有一条一头被堵死的小巷。</p><p>    义成公主杨丽雅正背靠着墙，喘着粗气。她本来只是想默默跟踪收集情报，可没想到狂士的突然暴走让她不得不使用令咒来控制。气急攻心、加之使用令咒带来的身体负担让她的右手不受控制地剧烈颤抖着。她以左手死死钳住右手手腕，微皱的肌肤被掐出了一环红痕，却依旧无法让颤抖停止。   </p><p>    在她面前，狂士不卑不亢地单膝跪地，那身战甲已经褪去，他身上是一套最寻常不过的圆领袍服——若是旁的什么人看到这一幕，大概也只觉得他不过是被自家小姐教训的奴才。</p><p>    不过，这样形容此刻的他好像也没错。</p><p>    “你这条疯狗！”杨丽雅对他怒吼道，抬腿冲着狂士的脸猛踹，“你竟敢擅自行动！害我白白费掉一道令咒！”</p><p>    狂士毫不反抗，只是默不作声地承受着杨丽雅的滔天怒火。不过，比起顺从，他的这幅姿态在他的御主眼中倒更像是一种倨傲。杨丽雅愈发地怒不可遏，睁圆的杏眼中盛满了不该属于豆蔻少女的暴虐。她恶狠狠地瞪着不动声色的狂士，忽然停止了殴打，莫名其妙地冲他冷笑了一声，道：“看来我有必要提醒提醒你，现在的你究竟是个什么东西！”</p><p>    话音刚落，狂士身体猛地抽动了一下，几乎瘫倒在地上，他急忙右手撑地才勉强支住自己。渐渐的，他墨色的圆领袍上渗出一道道湿痕，额上、颈上青筋暴起，豆大的汗珠不断地划落他坚毅的脸庞。可他还是一声不吭，克制着自己本能的疼痛反应，那高大的身躯只是不可抑制地微微抖动着，就像是破庙里因年久失修而摇摇欲坠的塑像。</p><p>    可他越是克制，杨丽雅心中的戾气就越盛。赤红的刻印逐渐鼓起在她的脸上、身体上，似乎还有着什么东西在其中快速蠕动。她并不是自小修炼的术士，毫不顾忌催动法力的负担也让她痛不欲生。当她催动法力时，她只觉得全身的法力回路都被注入了滚烫的铁水一般，炙热的灼痛仿佛要将她整个人都烧裂成碎片。可她亦是一声不吭，好像在和狂士较劲。</p><p>    终于，狂士先支撑不住了。他惨叫一声，身体不自主地前倾，匍匐在杨丽雅的脚下。</p><p>    杨丽雅这才罢手。赤红发烫的刻印逐渐从她的身上隐去，她抬手揩了揩额上细密的汗珠——右手的颤抖依旧没有停止。</p><p>    沉吟良久，她眯了眯眼，俯视着倒地的狂士，眼神中的狠戾已经冷去，她淡淡地说道：“过去的事就让它过去吧，你现在的效忠对象只有我。”</p><p>    说着，她矮下身，双手捧起狂士的脸。狂士毫无反应，充血的眼睛一片混沌，两行干涸的血迹顺着眼眶画过他英挺的颧骨。杨丽雅一怔，接着却勾了勾唇角，眉眼一弯——她竟是笑了。</p><p>    “好——了——啦——”她撒娇似地拖着长音，“只要你乖乖听话，我是绝对、绝对不会辜负你的。”</p><p>    狂士聚焦起眼神，麻木地看着她——杨丽雅脸上的笑容没有一丝心机，干净得犹如初春融化的雪水。</p><p>    那就像一个真正的少女的笑容一样。</p><p>——————————————————————</p><p>    冷静，冷静。</p><p>    东宫书阁，李世民和魏征的战斗才刚刚开始。</p><p>    失去剑、失去令咒，并不是什么大不了的事情。</p><p>    从一开始就不该有寄希望于他人的力量保护自己的想法。</p><p>    这样想着，李世民稳住了心神，转瞬间便做出了回击。他上前一跳，抬起手肘，直冲魏征的太阳穴挥去。</p><p>    魏征霎时间没反应过来——他完全没料到李世民这么快就镇定了下来，而且一出手就是杀招。</p><p>    而就在魏征怔愣的瞬间，他已失去了躲闪的时机，只得举起手臂硬生生地扛下那一记肘击，虽护住了要害，但李世民不遗余力的攻击还是让魏征支撑不住将要倒地。李世民自然不会给他任何一丝喘息的机会，紧接着又一提膝，膝关节狠狠地击中了魏征的胸口。</p><p>    这一腿直将魏征踢飞到五步开外。魏征眼神一凛，借着刚刚的力道向后翻滚，将与李世民之间的距离尽可能地拉远——他虽是文臣，但毕竟也在乱世中走过，防身的技巧体术还是有的，在无比清楚自己近身肉搏完全不是对手的情况下，他自然明白自己绝不能让李世民轻易拉近距离。</p><p>    魏征急喘了两口气，咳出了一口血沫。正当李世民准备乘胜追击时，“轰”的一声，他脚下的地面又一次突然塌陷。他急忙后跳一步，刚刚稳住身形，又一阵强烈的震感让他不由得向后跌倒。地动山摇中，只见魏征四周的地面裂开一圈鸿沟、将魏征隔绝在宛如孤岛般的一小圈地面上。</p><p>    不妙，李世民心中暗道。他虽全然不知魏征使用的是何种法术，但经过刚刚的一番交手，也大概明白了破局的关键所在——魏征能控制他周围的任何事物，但唯独不能任意改变他自己的位置。近身搏斗他必然不是自己的对手，可一旦距离拉开，自己在魏征这种拆天堕地的打击下也几乎没有胜算。</p><p>    头顶上方的横梁又突然坠下，李世民刚回身躲开，落脚处的地面又开始下陷；他只得再躲、再陷、再躲……光是避开这些层出不穷的陷阱和从天而降的坠物就足以令他分身乏术，遑论对魏征发起反击。几个回合下来，他和魏征的距离已经完全拉开，而魏征也逐渐从刚才的重击中缓过劲来，愈发地游刃有余起来。</p><p>    若是自己有弓箭在手，就算近不了魏征的身也不至于如此被动——不，不对，嬴政给自己的剑几乎在霎那间就湮灭成灰了，寻常的武器更不可能奈他如何。</p><p>    李世民大脑飞速地转动，思索着反击的方法，却绝望地发现在没有办法接近魏征的情况下，自己除了逃跑别无他法。一滴冷汗从他的额角划过，他还从未被逼进这样绝望的境地。</p><p>    “住手吧！”</p><p>    蓦地，一个熟悉的声音穿过地陷天塌的轰鸣声、直击入他的耳膜。</p><p>    是李建成的声音。</p><p>    李世民还来不及思考，只觉得自己不受控制地被拽进了一旁塌陷的地洞，如坠深渊的感觉让他心跳过速，眼前发黑。</p><p>    可就在霎那间，他便结结实实地后背着地——并没有想象中的剧痛，反倒像是落入了一片柔软之中。视野也逐渐恢复，眼前虚化动摇的画面中让他辩认出这是在东宫书阁的二楼，而他正仰面朝天地躺在铺着软垫的地板上——地面踏实而平整，没有龟裂、没有下陷，好像什么都没发生过一样。</p><p>    他下意识地举起右手瞥了一眼手背——令咒依然存在，三道红痕围成凤鸟的纹样，一道已经淡去，令两道依旧艳红如血。</p><p>    难道刚才那些都是幻觉？</p><p>    还是说、现在的自己才是身处在幻觉之中？</p><p>    无暇思考这其中的纠结，李世民一个鲤鱼打挺起身，果断地将腰间的古剑抽出——剑也还是那把剑，寒光凌烈，令人目眩。</p><p>    李建成见状，下意识地一怔愣，旋即面色便恢复如常，像是并不介意自己的亲弟弟此时正对自己拔剑相向一般，他大步靠近李世民，同时安抚般地柔声说道：“不必如此紧张，你已经‘出来’了。”</p><p>    李世民不理他，仍旧戒备地盯着魏征。李建成叹了口气，转而对魏征说道：“二郎并未修习过法术，你这样吓唬他，也太过了。”</p><p>    吓唬？这算什么？当我是小孩子吗？</p><p>    不管是在幻觉中还是现实，他永远最是厌恶李建成的这种态度。</p><p>    “臣并无恶意，”魏征对李建成说道：“只是见秦王殿下过于懈怠，竟在东宫书阁中昼寝，只是借此控梦之术进谏罢了。”</p><p>    什么昼寝？什么控梦之术？难道之前发生的种种不过是自己的梦吗？</p><p>    魏征淡淡地看着李世民脸上显而易见的疑惑，只是回以一笑，说道：“现在是非常时期，魏某恳请秦王多加警惕。幸亏这是在东宫，有太子殿下的庇护——若是您在别的地方还如处堂燕雀一般，恐怕我大唐就要痛失一位忠臣良将了。”</p><p>    魏征将“忠臣”二字咬得极重，又给李世民本就有些气急的心头上吹了一把火。李世民默不作声地垂下了眼眸，敛住眼神中的戾气。</p><p>    “好了。既然彼此都无恶意，又何必如此刀剑相向？我请二郎过来，也是为了和谈，过往的龃龉就放下罢，同室操戈也别再有了。”</p><p>    说着，他死死按下李世民执剑的手，李世民却不为所动。魏征见着僵持胶着，很有眼力地找辙告辞了。</p><p>    见魏征离开，李世民这才收剑入鞘，</p><p>    当初他把袁天罡的预言透给李建成，为的就是等李建成来主动找自己和谈，才好在谈判中占更大的优势。但经刚才这么先兵后礼地一折腾，李建成演足了好兄长的戏份，节奏倒尽在他的掌握之中了。看来他们也是做足了算计才把自己找来的。</p><p>    李世民目不转睛地注视魏征离开的背影，对方铿锵有力的脚步带起衣摆浮动，倒让这身刻板无趣的朝服显得有了几分仙风道骨。</p><p>    这个老村夫，果然不容小觑。</p><p>    李世民心中暗忖道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>